Richonne: Never Ending Love
by QueenMojo
Summary: Negan days in which Rick's and Michonne's unchained, unhurried love, deep understanding and respect for each other is abound.
1. Chapter 1

**_Inspired by and dedicated to Oreganofox_**

 **Slow**

* * *

The moment the group arrived at their new home in Alexandria, time slowed down for them. The protective walls allowed them time to reflect. For some, it allowed them time to explore.

Two figures in the dark quietly made love. For the first time, it was unhurried.

Naked, Michonne laid on her back in the center of her king size bed. Her legs bent at the knees, her feet rested flat on white sheets. The night was cool and crisp. The moon light streamed in through the windows. She looked down between her toned legs and saw Rick kissing her inner thighs while smoothing his hands up and down them. She breathed in heavily as he slowly inched his way to her pussy. She loved him and he her. Tonight was a special night for both of them. It was the first time they made love in their new home and on a real bed. Already wet in anticipation of what he was about to do next, her heart was beating, quite fast. She licked her lips. He saw that she was wet for him and she noticed a tiny glimmer of a smile creep across his face. It had been too long a wait.

Rick closed his eyes and lightly licked her clitoris. She gasped feeling his cool tongue touch her hot folds. Involuntarily she jerked away from him, but only slightly. He ignored her reaction and licked her again only this time his licks were determined, focused, hungry. He tasted her sweet musk. With a devilish grin on his face, he opened his mouth wide and covered her entrance completely. He sucked on her pink folds, darting his tongue in and out of her wetness. He moaned softly at her entrance. _She tastes so good,_ he thought to himself. The wonderful sensations she experienced coursed throughout her entire body. Quietly she purred. It had been months of waiting.

Before Alexandria, they secretly had sex but never had it been like this. At the prison, in every secluded place they could find, they had sex. Even when they went on supply runs, they had sex. Sex was always passionate, carnal and primal. Every chance they could get to share their bodies and satisfy their needs, they enjoyed it immensely. But it was always rushed. Always on high alert, something was always threatening their survival. There was never a chance to truly make love the way they wanted to.

What started out as longing stares, gradually moved on to light touches. Light touches moved on to groping. Then, one day, one unforgettable moment, in the darken hallway right outside of the prison kitchen, they kissed. Their first kiss quickly advanced to something deeper. To something animalistic. Within seconds their tongues scoped out each other's mouths and their hands sent exploring, pawed each other. Hurriedly, Rick popped her breasts from under her tank top and sucked them hungrily. "I need you. Now.", he demanded and they had sex right there, up against the wall. Meanwhile, not more than five meters away, on the other side of the adjoining wall, Daryl and Herschel talked about old classic films.

Rick and Michonne's first time opened up the flood gates of hot, raw sexual desire. All he had to do was give her a certain look and she was there. Without the others knowing, they would sneak off and have sex. In any place they could find at the prison. In barns, behind trees, in abandoned buildings and vehicles. They even did it in a cave once. Mostly, they had sex standing or doggie style. Always, hurried. Now, there on a soft large bed on clean sheets and time was theirs.

With calloused hands, he reached up and took hold of her full round breasts and gently squeezed. They are warm and soft. They felt delightful in his hands. She whimpered softly and closed her eyes. He continued to service her pussy and she was loving it. She was completely turned on. A warm sensation grew in her nether regions. She felt her secretions ebb and flow out of her and into his mouth. At the same time, she hoped he didn't become grossed out by her cum. She produced a lot and he didn't mind. Surprisingly, it spurned him on even more. She heard him make a low growl and he excitedly sucked and licked her earnestly commanding her body to make more. He found her nipples and with his fore fingers and thumbs, he tugged and pinched them. She became more excited by this and she gyrated on his lips. She spread her legs further apart and took hold of his head in her hands.

Mike, her boyfriend, before the turn, they were together for four years and in all that time, never once did he make love to her the way Rick made love to her. Mike did not take his time to explore her body the way Rick made it his sole mission to do so. Unlike Rick, Mike wasn't into oral sex. Giving or receiving it. With Rick, she felt completely free. With him she could be herself. In the first time in years she had the best oral sex of her life.

She combed her slender fingers through his thick curls before she gently steadied his head in her hands. She gingerly tilted his head at the right angle whilst making small circular motions on his warm mouth. All the while, he sucked and licked her pussy, squeezed and tweaked her nipples, rolling them between his needy fingers. She moaned and mewed softly his name, "Rick. Oh Rick."

Wrapping her legs around his head and resting her heels on his muscular back, he noticed her wiggles and thrusts became more and more urgent. He opened his eyes and looked up at her from between her legs. He sought confirmation. He saw that her mouth was slightly parted showing her pretty white even teeth. Her eyes were closed. He watched her throw one hand behind her head and kept the other trained on his. Her chest moved up and down, her full breasts rose and fell.

She. A goddess. Beautiful. Perfection. He was completely in love with her. He had always been. He had said it to her many times before that he wished he could give her more. He had told her he wished he could give her the world, that she deserved no less. Every time he did, she smiled at him and said that he was all she needed. There, on the bed, he didn't hold back. He gave her exactly what she needed and deserved. For the first time, they made slow, unhurried love. The kids were with Maggie and Glenn. They had the entire house to themselves. He had her all to himself. He took his sweet old time giving his all.

Her cheeks became flushed. Her thrusts deepened and quickened. He knew she was near. He stayed the course and worked his hands and tongue and lips just the same. Then, she climaxed. Her legs clenched sweetly about his face. Nothing he couldn't handle. She mewed long protracted sounds, "Oooooo. Hmmm." Her eyes were still closed. Tiny beads of sweat formed on her chest and he slowly removed his hands from her soft breasts and looked at her and smiled. _She is so beautiful_ , he thought inwardly. She was completely his. He climbed on top of her and entered her. For the remainder of the night, they made love, as they had always wanted. For the first time, they savored it.

 **~0*0*oooo*0*0~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lavender Fields**

"Surprise!", Rick said after he removed the blind fold from Michonne's eyes.

She gasped the moment she opened her eyes and looked around. There in the middle of a vast ocean of purple they stood. It was a marvelous sight to behold. Rick had been planning this moment for a long time. He wanted to share with Michonne the wonderful scene of the lavender fields on a clear and beautiful day like this. The fields was just as striking as the last time he saw it. The blooms were out in full force for miles on end. Not one soul was near nor were there any walkers. Perhaps the sweet scent deterred them but Rick could not help but wonder why not even one walker was seen in the environs.

He took her over to a clearing he'd made where a thick blanket was already laid. On it a basket with red wine, two long stemmed glasses and sandwiches awaited them. Next to the basket lay her katana and his red-handled machete and rifle. As she sat down, she smiled with him and watched him sit down next to her. They ate the sandwiches and sipped wine. After that, they watched the skies turn different shades from light blue, to purple to a fiery orange as the sun quietly and slowly slipped behind the hills. Rick looked down at Michonne laying with her head on his lap. Her features had softened over the past months. Since they became attached, she smiled more. He gently moved her hair away from her face. She covered his hand with hers as he did this and moved his hand to her soft lips and kissed the center of his palm. She turned her head and looked up into his eyes and smiled up at him and said,

"Thank you."

"You deserve so much more.", Rick responded. And he meant it. He wished he could give her the world.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his thick dark curls.

"But I have you.", Michonne said looking into his eyes.

He then leaned forward and met her lips. They kissed. While they kissed, he held her by the back of her head and the small of her back and slowly rocked her onto the blanket. The moon was out and it was full. One by one, the stars began to come out. A cool crisp wind blew. Rick looked down into her eyes and he said,

"I love you Michonne. I love you. I love you. I love you."

She was moved by the sincerity in his eyes and in his voice. So moved she was, tears filled her eyes. She reached up and held his face and nodded and smiled and softly said,

"I love you too."

They kissed and kissed under the starry skies and without exchanging any more words, Rick went on his knees and took off his shirt. Michonne watched him and took in his athletic form. Months of working on Deanna's Sustainability Plan, his body became sculpted by hard manual labor. In the moon light, his toned biceps, triceps, deltoids, pectorals and lats and well defined eight pack stood out beautifully. The hard curves and creases in the bright silvery rays, he appeared as though he was a statue of a Greek god. She rose up on her knees and ran her hands over his arms and torso and kissed them. He looked her in the eyes and watched her remove vest and top and bra. He sucked in the air sharply as he watched her full round succulent breasts bounce forth. He cradled them in his hands and hungrily sucked them, one at a time. He then stood up on his feet and took off his pants and briefs. His erect penis sprang free. While still on her knees, she held his penis in her warm hands and caressed it. She took its bulbous tip into her warm moist mouth. He moaned softly. Like a candy, he tasted sweet and, seemingly. he melted in her mouth. Her sucking actions increased and he liked it. He threw his head back and held her head and moved his hips just a tad. She kept this up for a while until she brought him to the edge then stopped. After that, she took the rest of her garments off and tossed them aside. He cupped her face in his hands and looked down into her dark orbs. All he could think of was, she was his and he was hers. He said to her,

"I don't deserve you."

She lay on her back and with her stares, she beckoned to him. He stood a moment and took in her striking pose. Her rising and falling chest and smooth, flat stomach. Her toned arms and legs. Her face. She was perfection. He kneeled down and ran his hands up and down her thighs before parting them. He kissed the insides of them as he inched his way to her folds, already slick in her juices. He covered them with his entire mouth and licked and sucked. She mewed. He tasted her musk and her sweet, licking and lapping her to a writhing mess. She squealed softly while her body twitched and jerked as the orgasms hit her like a freight train and slowly rolled away.

Before she could ride out the last of her orgasms, he mounted and entered her right away. He couldn't wait. He just couldn't wait.

His body became electrified and energised as he moved in and out of her core.

"You're so wet. So wet.", he rasped in her ear.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to sink deeper in. She wiggled and thrust her hips under him. She couldn't get enough. She combed her fingers through his mane and pulled his face to hers. She licked his lips and kissed him. Then she whispered into his ear,

"I want you to take me from behind."

Without pulling out, in one fluid motion, he raised up slightly and spun her around onto her tummy then pulled her hips up, bringing her onto to her knees. Without skipping a beat, he pummelled her hard and fast whilst holding onto her hips firmly. In perfect alignment, the meaty tip of his penis hit her G-spot over and over, again and again. She moaned and mewed his name.

"Oh Rick. Oh Rick. Oh Rick."

He pounded her harder and harder. She rolled and gyrated her hips on him. Both of them moved in perfect rhythm. He could not see but she licked her lips. It was as if she could taste him from below. She moaned some more. He loved the sound of her soft velvety voice. He loved the feel of her warm body taking him in whole. He could feel her juices coat him, it excited him so. He continued to thrust in and out of her while he looked all around him. Over his shoulders, to his left and right and ahead. All was clear.

He pulled out and flipped her onto her back and in one go, he entered her all the way to the hilt. They both moaned as he filled her up and she encapsulated him. He pounded her over and over and she opened her legs wide and wrapped them around his waist. She dug her fingers into his muscular back. He licked and sucked on her earlobe. Her body, so devine, so tasty, so sexy, so sweet. She loved the feel of his cock inside of her, the feel of his hard body on top of hers. Her inner walls milked his cock bringing him to the edge. Increasing his speed, he slammed into her softness hard and deep.

There, in the middle of the fields, surrounded by lavender, they made love. Scented purple blossoms rocked and swayed gently in the cool breeze.

 _God. She feels so good._ He thought to himself. He didn't want this feeling to end. Alas, he couldn't hold out any longer. In two pumps, he erupted. Powerful orgasmic waves claimed them both. Under the weight of his body, she twitched while he jerked. He rolled off of her and lay on his back. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

 **~0*0*oooo*0*0~**


	3. Chapter 3

**This ficlet follows the events right after episode 11 - Knots Untie. Seeing Michonne's face in the ride back home made me wonder what she could've been thinking of. Here is a ficlet of what could happen after they arrived home, safely.**

 **Living In The Now**

Warm water droplets rained down on her skin and a light steam rose up all around her . She closed her eyes and thought back on the day, the events that took place hours ago. Some parts of it she wanted to forget. Negan. It was not the first time they heard about him. His men crossed path with Daryl, Sasha and Abraham before. After learning that his reputation had spread far and wide, that he was a threat to another community like hers and possibly others, she understood perfectly well why he needed to be eliminated. Without knowing about the Hilltop, it was just a matter of time he would show up at their gate in retaliation for his eight that Daryl killed. So, one way or another, they were going to have to deal with him.

A dull pain welled up in her shoulders and neck. Her head throbbed. Apart from what took place at the Hilltop, Gregory being knifed and Rick having to kill one of theirs, there was something else that weighed on her mind. Andre.

Seeing the ultrasound picture of Maggie's and Glenn's baby back in the RV on their way home jolted memories of her own experiences when she was pregnant with Andre. Andre. He was her everything.

She hadn't planned on getting her hair wet but she didn't care. She stood under the shower with her head hung down, one hand splayed on the tiled mosaic wall, tears running down her cheeks. Images of her son came flooding in. Flashes of happier times. Of her pushing him on the swing, of her reading him bedtime stories, of him running into her arms and hugging her tight. She closed her eyes and whispered,

"I miss you."

Then warm hands enveloped her and held her from behind. Soft lips caressed her neck.

"I miss you too.", Rick said softly.

Though he took her by surprise, it was his calm presence that had an almost instant effect on her. She slowly raised her head up and allowed him to kiss her and hold her. She relaxed onto his warm nakedness while he embraced her. The timing was perfect. She needed to be held. She needed him.

She was glad that her back was to him and he could not see her face. She was glad for the water that washed her tears away. But, no amount of water in the world could ever wash the pain away. The pain of losing her child. The pain of missing him. Reaching up behind her, she lightly touched his face and felt his smooth cheeks and jaws. She turned her head to one side and met his smiling face.

"You, you shaved.", Michonne said and smiled back at him.

She pushed her pain aside and told herself that she didn't need to remind herself that Rick had his plate full. They all did. She thought he deserved a break. He doesn't need to be burdened by her problems. She told herself that time should not be spent dwelling on the past. That what mattered was living in the now. Most of all, what mattered was that her future was right there with her.

She leaned in closer and met his lips. There in the shower, water rolling down their skin, they made love.

 **~oo00*00oo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the second part to Living In The Now. Michonne has a talk with Carl.**

 **Living In The Now – part 2**

Carl descended the stairs with Judith in his arms and was greeted by familiar scents. He entered the kitchen and found Michonne standing in front of the stove. She turned off the range. She just made a skillet full of fluffy scrambled eggs. Eggs they got from the trip to the Hilltop.

"Hey.", Carl said. The smell of freshly cooked eggs warmed him. It had been a long time since he's had eggs.

He felt a little awkward approaching after seeing her and his father walk out of his room the night before. He was shocked at first, when he realized they were now together. He never really thought about the possibility of it happening but somehow, deep down, he always felt that there was something in the looks they shared. His father for one, always gave her long lingering looks especially whenever she was walking away and his voice would always soften whenever she was around. There was always a closeness shared between them. Like best friends. And now, it was different and he actually liked it.

He stood before her and looked her square in the face. He respected her and the level of respect that had been formed from the start had not changed one bit. The night before, he told her he loved her, well, indirectly, after telling her why he felt that the animated corpse of Deanna should be put down by someone who loved her, not by him. He told her that he would do the same for her.

"Hey. I've been meaning to talk to you, about yesterday.", Michonne said and followed his eyes as he approached and stood before her. He was now her height.

Carl nodded and allowed her to continue.

"How do you feel, about me and your dad?", Michonne asked.

"Okay.", Carl replied.

"Just okay? When you saw us, weren't you shocked? Do you not care?", Michonne pressed.

"I do care. I do care what happens to my dad. He is happy and that is important.", Carl replied.

After he and Rick spoke about Michonne yesterday, he could tell that his father was happy. He deserves to be.

"But, how do you feel? What do you think? Are you happy with it?", Michonne asked some more. She wanted more. She wanted to know that he was more than just okay with it.

"Of course I am happy. I love you Michonne and there is no one else in this world that I ..that I would want to have as my mother.", Carl said smiling.

Though he was smiling, he was serious in saying this. To him, she was his mother. Apart from Lori, he had a special closeness and bond with Michonne. She has always been there for him. In times when he became lost, she was there to bring him back. She knew he was feeling bad when he thought he'd lost Judith and somehow her story about her losing her baby made him relate to the pain and move on and accept. Then, the day after that, when he was almost raped, she took him into her arms and held him until he fell asleep. He never forgot how she spoke to him moments before they entered Terminus. She told him with tears in her eyes about how her baby died. For her to relive that horror was a marvel. But, she did it for him, just so that he could see that he was not alone in his dark thoughts and feelings. He will never forget that.

Stretching her arms out, she slowly wrapped them around them both and held them. With her chin resting on Carl's shoulder she said,

"Thank you. That means the world to me."

Carl was her Andre. She lived so that he could. The night when he was shot in the face, she experienced what any parent would experience upon seeing their own child in danger which was sheer panic. An indescribable feeling came over her that prompted her to muster every ounce of strength in her to make sure to get them to the infirmary safely through the thick herd of walkers. A switch went off and she became a machine, hacking and slicing a path through the dense crowds of animated, infectious undead whilst ignoring the weight of the sword in her hand and the fatigue that was building up in her arms. While Rick followed behind carrying Carl, determined, she fought their way through and got them to safety. That night was when she realized that not only did she love him an Judith, she loved Rick too.

"Mom? Can I call you Mom?", Carl asked while they were still hugging.

She pulled away slowly. She couldn't believe her ears. Tears were already formed in her eyes. She smiled and nodded _yes_.

"What's for breakfast, Mom.", Carl said giving his usual calm smile.

"Scrambled eggs. I made enough for everyone. Have a seat. There's actual cow's milk for your cereal too.", Michonne said perking up.

She ushered him to the dining table and took Judith from him. The table was already set for four. She placed Judith in her high chair adjacent to her brother and went to the kitchen and returned with eggs and a bottle of milk. Carl watched her heap eggs into his plate and pour milk on his cereal. Smiling up at her he said,

"You're taking the mom role pretty seriously I see."

"Have I never?", Michonne replied.

She knew he was only teasing. She smiled back at him then sat down next to Judith and began to feed her, bringing a baby spoon's full of warm cornmeal porridge up to her lips.

"Oh. Let me do that.", Carl offered and began to reach for Judith's bowl.

"No no. You eat. I got this.", Michonne insisted.

Carl ate and watched Michonne feed his sister. Though she was smiling, he couldn't help but wonder whether she was thinking about her own son. He felt that her being around Judith ought to be a constant reminder of him. There were a few times when he caught her looking at Judith as she lay sleeping in her crib and her eyes would always gave it away. He knew she missed Andre.

"Have you told Dad?", Carl asked in low tones.

She faltered and blinked. She knew exactly what he meant.

"No.", Michonne replied and resumed feeding Judith.

"You should.", Carl said. She knew he was right.

"Started without me?", Rick said as he entered the kitchen.

He made himself a cup of tea before joining them at the table. He messed up Carl's hair before he planted a kiss on Judith's head. He bent down and kissed Michonne on the cheek and softly said,

"Hey."

"Hey.", Michonne said giving him a special smile.

"Mom made scrambled eggs. They are really good.", Carl piped in.

He forked some into his mouth while he glanced at a comic book that was on the chair next to him. Surprised that his son called Michonne Mom, Rick looked at Michonne with his eyebrows raised. She quietly smiled and watched Carl eat his food. Rick relaxed in his chair across from Michonne and kept smiling to himself as seeing them this way brought him a wealth of happiness.

 **~oo00*00oo~**


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicated to Zeejack and Severlybabykryptonite.

 **Never Again Will I Let Go**

The group returned home. All but one. The drive from the Hilltop was long and silent. The body of their comrade, their friend, brutally murdered by Negan, lay in the back of the vehicle under a sheet. Before they left the Hilltop, Dr. Hanlon checked Maggie and ran IV fluids. It was food poisoning. She had a bad reaction to pickles she ate. All were relieved to find that both she and the baby were going to be fine. The journey home no one spoke, no one cried. No one so much as looked at each other. The only sounds they heard were the usual squeaks and rattles from the RV, the old 'rust bucket' as Eugene fondly called it.

After Rick parked the large rust bucket, everyone disembarked and went their separate ways. Waiting at the foot of their porch steps were Father Gabe and Judith. Glad to see her, Rick, Michonne and Carl ran up them and Gave instantly handed the toddler to her father. Rick nodded his gratitude at the priest and he nodded back and headed home.

Tears in their eyes, they stood quietly in front of their house. Rick held his young daughter on one arm and wrapped the other about his love, Michonne and his son, Carl and pulled them all in. They held each other and cried. They were sadden and shaken by the horrifying events that occurred hours before. Above all, they were glad to be alive and together.

 **~xx00xx~**

Everyone with the exception of a few who took guard, attended the funeral and burial of one of their bravest and most cherished who now joined the dead in the ever growing grave yard.

The funeral was short and Michonne had a hard time sitting through it for all she could think of was the horrifying events the night before. Although the two most important people that mattered to her from Negan's line up were still alive, Rick and Carl, she felt an insurmountable amount of guilt. She witnessed her friend's death and asked herself why not her. Images of blood, brain and bone fragments flashed in her mind. She has seen blood and gore before both from the living and unliving. But, when it is from someone you love and care about, those memories remain with you.

While Tobin and Milton lowered the body into the ground, Michonne quietly removed herself from the sombre scene and headed home. She needed quiet. She needed air. She needed space. She could hear Father Gabe reciting bible passages, his voice becoming faint as she put some distance between herself and the crowd. Even though it was only twelve noon, it felt late. The entire day was overcast. Like the lump of guilt and sorrow that formed in the back of her throat, dark clouds remained unmoved.

Up ahead, she saw the familiar yellow door. She hated feeling this way. No matter how many times she swallowed, the lump would not go away. She climbed the wooden stairs and cleared the porch and let herself in.

For no particular reason, maybe out of old habit, she found herself in the bedroom on the ground floor. Her old room. The world felt cold. It felt dark. It felt wrong. The sickening feeling of despair hung about her like an anvil. The sword on her back, the very clothes she wore felt like heavy weights pulling her down. Frantically, she removed her trusty weapon and allowed it to fall to the carpeted floor with a dull thud. She removed her vest and threw it aside not caring where it landed.

Recollection of the monster pacing before them swinging his bat threateningly. Barb-wire crudely wrapped about it's end tearing at flesh. Cries echoing above.

As she stood before the bed, a great sense of rage and disgust overcame her. She could feel her heart beating angrily in her chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. She wanted to scream.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and sobbed loudly. Tears ran down her face. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly to herself. Closing her eyes, she plunged her face into its softness and screamed into it for as long and as hard as she could. Rocking back and forth, she cried some more momentarily coming up for air. She didn't see when Rick come in and kneel down in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw him looking up at her. His face was drawn. His eyes dull. Calmly, he took the pillow away from her and placed it on the bed next to her. He took her hands in his. Lips unmoving, her eyes said,

 _I shouldn't have left you._

 _I should've made love with you that morning before all of this._

 _I thought I'd never see you again._

With one look, he returned,

 _I know._

 _I'm here now._

 _You're here with me._

He reached up and held her face, while smoothing the tears away from her soft cheek he stared into her dark brown eyes.

 _I need you. I want you. Never do I ever want to be without you again._

He quickly raised up from off the floor and leaned forward and covered her lips with his. They kissed hotly and deeply whilst hurriedly removing each other's clothes.

She remembered while tied up and gagged, the fear of not seeing him again. Resisting the urge to cry, she closed her eyes and thought to herself, _I want your cock inside me. I want to feel your mouth on my breasts. I want to feel alive again. Fuck me now._

The dark skies finally opened up and the rains came down with a mad vengeance. Lightning and thunder began their song and dance. Two naked bodies intertwined bathed in intermittent white lights streaming through sheer curtained windows.

Holding onto the edge of the headboard, Michonne ground her hips and gyrated on Rick's turgid cock. He held onto her buttocks and thrust his hips upward penetrating her pussy hard and deep. She moaned feeling the tip of his manhood pound and stroke her inner walls that contracted around him and pulled him in. Her breasts jiggled and swayed above his face and he raised his head upwards to meet them. Inching her chest down to his red lips, she allowed him to latch on to one tit and suck it. Gasps escaped her lips. His hot tongue flicked her erect nipple. He abandoned it for its twin and gave it the same treatment as the former. All the while, she rode him like a first prize rodeo coating his cock in her thick juices.

 _I thought I lost you._

Holding onto her hips, he pulled her onto his meat as he pushed into her moist softness. She threw her head back.

He remembered being in the RV not knowing where she was. The fear of not holding her again, of not hearing her laughter or seeing her smiles. All he had were two locks of her hair. As he caressed her hair in his hand, inwardly he beseeched,

 _Where are you, my love? Are you hurt? Please, please be alive. Please, come back to me._

Sweat rolled down his face and stung his eyes as he slammed into her engorged pussy over and over again and again. Their hands tightly clasped, fingers interlaced, they held on never wanting to let go.

 _Never again will I let go_.

They looked into each others eyes and together whispered softly, "I love you."

One final clap of thunder shook the house. Then, it was over.

 **~xx00xx~**

Hours later, past midnight, Rick woke up and Michonne wasn't next to him. He sat up and looked around and saw her naked form standing proudly yet contemplatively at the window. Her body was shrouded in the silver moon light. He watched her for a long while admiring her resilience and her defiant beauty. He thought how every time they made love, it was like a whole new experience. Exciting. Joyous. Loving. But, tonight, they did not make love. Tonight, what they shared was what they needed. They needed a good hard no holds barred fuck for the soul. It cleared their minds and helped them to get their heads back in the game.

As she gazed past the walls, their major line of defense, she rocked back onto Rick's warm body when she felt his bare skin touch hers. He stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her and gently embraced her.

"Remember when you said the world is ours?", Michonne asked softly while smoothing her soft hands up and down his forearm.

"Yeah?", Rick replied. He kissed the back of her head and looked out the window.

"It still is.", Michonne said.

"After all that happend? After what Negan did?", Rick asked.

He knew what she was feeling at that moment. He knew by the tone in her voice and her erect posture that she was back to that protective warrior, lioness of a woman that he loves and admires.

"He may have taken a part of it but not all of it. The question is. Are we going to take it back?", Michonne asked rhetorically.

"Yes. We will.", Rick replied with greatest assertion.

"Good.", Michonne ended.

 **~***xx0o0xx***~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Zeejack.**_

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 2**

In the months that followed since watching their friend brutally murdered, everyone tried to continue on with their lives despite having to give up half of what little supplies they had to Negan. Giving him half of what they had were his terms. As a result, the search of supplies, not just for themselves, but for Negan and his posse as well had to be done. That was the deal.

Negan drove a hard bargain. His terms were not clear cut. For from time to time, he and a handful of his men would show up at the Alexandria Safe Zone demanding more of what little was left after he already got his cut. After forcing himself through their gates, he entered houses, the pantry, armory and the infirmary, relieving them of mattresses, linen, most of their guns, all of their medical supplies and just about anything of value. Since then, they learned their lesson. Whatever Rick and his group acquired from then on, they made sure to set aside some for themselves and hide some away in bins buried under bushes in strategic areas around the compound. Rick and Michonne most assuredly had a plan. They refused to give up.

Food had always been in short supply and had gotten even scarcer now that Negan came into the picture. All in all food was now heavily rationed. So, it was time to think of alternative sources. Before the former leader, Deanna died, she drafted plans to include expansion of the compound and growing of crops to sustain everyone. Michonne, Rick, Maggie and Glenn had implemented those plans. Two months later, the land was expanded, cleared, plowed and planted. But, it will take a while before they can reap what they sowed. In the meantime, small groups had to set out farther afield than ever before in search of supplies.

At the crack of dawn, Rick, Michonne, Daryl and Sasha headed out and spent the better half of the day in search of much needed food and medicine. As usual, going on supply runs, there were always risks. There was the risk of encountering and being outnumbered by unsavory gangs or by walkers or being stranded miles away from home. This time, they took two vans with the hopes of finding food and a lot of it.

By the time they returned to Alexandria, it was evening. The sun had already set. Carl greeted them at the gate and let them in.

"Everyone's ok? Judith?", Rick asked Carl when saw his son at the gate.

"Enid is at home with Judith. Tobin sprained his ankle. Other than that, we're all fine.", Carl reported putting his father's mind at ease.

He met them at the pantry and helped them unpack. As luck would have it, the group came across a military bunker filled with a sizable cache of canned food and weaponry. The group had carefully hid their find in the side panels of the vans and under boxes of food. Setting aside a portion of food for Negan, and some for themselves, they hid the rest along with the weapons and ammo they found. Rick felt good about their findings. Especially the guns as extra weapons will come in great use for what he'd planned.

Bone tired and weary, they all went to their homes after they were done.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

After eating, Michonne went out on the porch to clean her sword. Carl went straight to bed soon after Rick put Judith in her crib and watched her fall asleep. Moments later, he joined Michonne outside.

"Looks like it's going to rain.", Rick commented as he sat down on the porch steps across from Michonne and looked up at the sky. The moon was full and there were thick grey clouds hovering in front of it partially shrouding its brilliance.

"Yeah. We need it for our garden.", Michonne replied as she meticulously wiped down both sides of the katana's blade with a cloth.

There was a short pause.

"I know the plan is to play along until we decide to make our move. But, how long are we going to have to keep this up?", Michonne asked.

For weeks they discussed at length with everyone what they planned on doing to put a stop to Negan once and for all. They knew that they were closely watched and their every move was monitored by Negan and it was important that whatever they did, they had to take extra precaution. Since Eugene and Abe had found a small armory factory nearby, a small team had been careful about going there every week to make bullets and bring them back. Slowly, their ammo grew. Meanwhile, Jesus from the Hilltop community got volunteers and so had Ezekiel from the Kingdom community to help Rick in the fight against the Saviors. After finding weapons on the run today, this made their plans all the more feasible to pull off.

She sheathed her sword and leaned it up against the post and looked at him.

"I don't like this any more than you do. When the time is right, we will make our move and put an end to Negan. Right now we need to make more bullets.", Rick said sliding over closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and started to give her a massage.

"We need to get some of those weapons to Jesus and Ezekiel.", Michonne said closing her eyes and allowed him to rub her aching muscles.

All day searching for food was not an easy task. The military compound they found had to be first cleared of the fifty or so walkers that were there. After that, lifting and carrying cases of canned food as well as weapons and ammo had put a toll on her back.

"Lately Negan has scaled back a bit with the check points so we could take a chance of loading up the RV and make a trip to the Hilltop tomorrow.", Rick said. He shifted closer to her and continued rubbing her shoulders and neck.

"Him not breathing down our backs so much of late has helped, especially today. Those weapons we found, could you imagine if he found out, they'd be in his hands right now.", Michonne said.

"We were lucky his men didn't stop us and check our vans.", Rick said.

"We were lucky to find them. And the food. So, tomorrow, on our way to the Hilltop, if we are stopped, we could say that we are taking Tobin to Doctor Carson but not before making his ankle look like it is broken giving us a reason for the visit.", Michonne suggested.

"Or we could actually break his ankle. It'll look more real.", Rick said with a straight face.

Michonne opened her eyes, paused, turned and looked at him and then smiled at his joke.

"I missed your smiles.", Rick said and smiled back at her and stopped kneading her back.

It had been a long while since they both smiled. Since Negan came on the scene, there hadn't been any reason to smile. Now that they had a good stash of weapons once again, they felt more confident and slightly at ease.

"I'll be smiling a lot more after that son of a bitch is off this planet.", Michonne said referring to Negan.

"You and me both.", Rick replied with one hand remaining on her back.

He could hear tiny popping sounds when she rolled her shoulders as she tried to work out a few annoying kinks in her neck and shoulders.

Then the rain came.

"Come on. Let's turn in.", Rick said giving her a final pat before getting up and helping her to her feet.

 **~***000*ooo*000***~**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Zeejack.**_

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 3**

"Hmm.", Michonne moaned under Rick's touches. She closed her eyes and allowed him to do his magic.

He worked his fingers into her tense muscles. He could feel them begin to relax. She ahh-ed and ooh-ed. He loved hearing her cute nuances. The little sounds she made always put a smile on his face. They both sat in the soaker tub, their bodies up to their chests in warm sudsy water. Lit candles on the counter, the tub and floor filled the large master ensuite bathroom in a warm orange glow. A baby monitor not far from their line of sight rested on the end of the tub. Rain drops pelted the shingled roof above with a continuous rapping that sounded like tiny soldiers marching out of sync.

Unbeknownst to Michonne, while she was on the porch cleaning her sword, Rick was busy upstairs setting the stage. After he saw the kids to bed, he ran a warm bubble bath adding lavender scented bath oils to it. He found candles and put them to good use. Needless to say, when she saw his handy work, she was more than surprised by the gesture.

Sitting in front with her back to him, she leaned forward and allowed him just enough leeway to give her that much needed massage. It had been a long time since she last had a nice relaxing bubble bath. It was her first time sharing it with someone.

"Thank you.", Michonne said graciously and rocked back onto him once she was satisfied by his work.

He caressed the side of her face with his as he gently moved his head against hers. She reached up behind her and combed her slender fingers through his thick brown curls focusing on the hairs at the back of his head near his neck. He loved when she played in his hair and caressed his neck.

"Don't mention it.", Rick said and planted a light kiss on her shoulder after she took her hand back.

She moved her head to one side offering up her neck to him. She giggled softly as he ran his lips up and down the length of her neck and paused at her ear and gently nibbled. Her soft skin was irresistible and he set his hands to roam. He cupped her bosoms and lightly squeezed her warm globes. Turning to one side, she met his lips with hers and they kissed deeply and moaned into each other's mouths. Eyes closed, they shut out the world around them.

"I...I didn't know.", Michonne whispered softly against his lips whilst kissing and tasting him.

"... know what?", Rick whispered his question between their kisses. His eyes were closed.

"We had ..that many..", Michonne continued, sounding almost incoherent. His kisses always left her in a dream-like state.

"That many what..?", Rick softly whispered his query while he kissed her soft lips.

"Candles.", Michonne ended.

They both giggled then resumed kissing.

After they kissed, she rose to her feet stood up in the tub, turned right around to face him and placed one foot on the side and looked down at him with hooded eyes. With her arms bent at the elbows, her hands were set firmly on her hips. White suds slipped down her skin revealing her breasts and her bald pussy. Rick remained seated beneath her and licked his lips hungrily as he looked up at the goddess of a woman standing over him. One thought came to him. _She's fire upon the land._ He knew exactly what she wanted and without asking, gladly gave it to her. He inched up and stuck his tongue right between her folds, then, covering her vagina with his entire mouth, he sucked and licked and slurped her into a writhing mess until she climaxed onto his mouth while pinching her nipples.

Tasting, feeling and seeing her set his senses on fire. Still facing him, she straddled him, lowering herself slowly onto his turgid, fully erect, circumcised cock. Taking every inch of him into her already wet and eager vagina, they both let out a soft hum. She gyrated and ground her hips and held onto his shoulders while he held onto the sides of the tub. He allowed her to ride him a bit until he took full control. Dropping his hands under the water, he grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto his meat while he penetrated her from below. Thrusting his hips upward, meeting her with exact precision and rhythm, they both moaned. Thrashing, bumping and grinding rose. Bath water and suds were sent flying in all directions. Neither of them cared less.

Throwing her head back, she closed her eyes and enjoyed his cock moving in and out of her and relished the feeling of being whole again with him inside. He leaned in close and collected a luscious teat in his mouth and sucked on it before he switched to the other. Her nipples, like ripe fruits were sweet. She gasped softly and smiled for she loved when he teased and sucked her breasts. He knew this and loved doing it for her pussy clenched lovingly around his member when he did. He sat up straighter and wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. His cock penetrated even deeper and caused her to mew sweetly. His thrusts became more earnest, faster and deeper. Her walls closed in on him, pulling him in, bringing him to that nefarious edge. He moaned some more against her neck while her fingers splayed at the back of his head, curled and took hold of his long curls. They looked into each other's eyes, then, they came.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

"I've had many bubble baths before but never like this.", Michonne confessed smiling to herself from ear to ear as she relaxed on Rick's chest while seated between his legs in the sudsy water.

"Me neither. I imagined it would be fun but this was way beyond my expectations.", Rick admitted and grinned.

"Oh. Mine too. Believe you me.", Michonne sighed and giggled lightly.

Now that their lovemaking session was over and all was calm, they took a good look at the state of the bathroom they had left it in. They laughed to see large puddles of water on the floor and white soapy suds settled everywhere. On the floors, the mirrors, candles, walls, the ceiling. Everywhere. Even the baby monitor.

"Well, the baby monitor held up.", Rick chuckled and pointed at the wet LCD screen that was moderately covered in suds. They could still manage to make out Judith and that she was still fast asleep in her crib.

"Good thing it's water-resistant.", Michonne said staring at the image of Judith. Something in the way the toddler slept reminded her of own boy. Andre.

"What is it?", Rick asked after a short pause.

"I didn't say anything.", Michonne replied.

"You went somewhere, just now.", Rick said.

She did. That was Rick. He was so well in-tuned to her that he could always detect a change in her demeanor without even having to see her face. Earlier, while they were on the road, he felt something was different about her and thought it was her being concerned about finding food. Turns out, she had Andre on her mind and with good reason.

A lump in her throat formed.

She didn't want to concern him on top of what he had to contend with being the leader. Keeping everyone alive and fed was a big responsibility. Her Andre was gone and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. She missed him everyday and of late, memories of him grew and missing him became near unbearable. Some nights, she would wake up next to Rick with tears already streaming down her face.

"Wanna talk about it?", Rick whispered softly in her ear.

Silence.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll be here.", Rick added.

He didn't want to press too much. He knew she will open up to him in her own time.

Then, she let out a light sigh.

"Andre, when he was Judith's age, he'd sleep like that.", Michonne said finally while looking at the monitor.

Rick was shocked and didn't respond. He had no idea she had kids. Immediately, he felt sad. Sad that this Andre she spoke of is no more. He allowed her to talk. Her face was turned to one side and he could only see the top of her head.

"I lost him, after...after everything. He would've been four today.", Michonne said calmly.

Placing his hand under her chin, he gently tilted her face upwards and moved to one side so that he could see her eyes.

"I'm sorry. So sorry.", Rick said and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

He couldn't imagine the pain she suffered and was still suffering not having her son with her. Had he been alive, she would be wishing him happy birthday and probably make him something special. She didn't deserve this. Her son should be here with her, today. He didn't ask her any more questions.

"I miss him.", Michonne said trying to hold back the tears. But, it was futile.

"I know. I know.", Rick hushed softly and lightly kissed her forehead while she shook in his arms.

He wished he could do something to ease her pain and make it all go away. He just held her close and kept on holding her. He was prepared to hold her for as long as it took.

 **~***000*ooo*000***~**

 **A/N: Zeejack. Thank you so much for inspiring me with the lovely bubble bath scene and Michonne opening up to Rick about Andre. Since then, I haven't been able to get it out of my mind. I hope this last installation will be well received by all. I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Zeejack.**_

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 4**

Something suddenly jolted Rick out of his sleep. He could have sworn he heard a light tapping on the window pane. So, he got out of bed and checked the windows. Nothing. He crawled back to bed while taking extra care to lay down without waking Michonne up. Once he settled back in, he spent the remainder of the night staring up at the ceiling and thinking. Thinking about Negan. Thinking of what he and Michonne had planned to do. They had come to terms with dealing with the Saviors, which was to fight. The both decided that they were not going to let Negan win. This man and his followers needed to be eliminated. It wasn't going to be easy as his forces still outnumbered theirs, even taking into consideration Gregory's and Ezekiel's volunteers combined. Rick planned on heading to Hilltop the very next day, but he decided to put it off as he felt proper and careful planning of the battle against Negan was needed.

He gingerly turned on his side and looked at his love sleeping soundly next to him. He watched her as she slept on her side facing him. He couldn't help think about what she told him a few hours before, about her whole ordeal at the camp where her, her boyfriend Mike, Andre, and, their friend Terry were staying. How, upon her return from a run she saw that the fences were down and her son was dead. She also told him what she did after that. How she made Mike and their friend turn, chop off their lower jaws and arms and for months traversed the land leading them in chains everywhere she went. It didn't phase him what she'd done to those two men, not at all as he'd done horrible things too. But, most of all, what he couldn't imagine was the kind of pain that she suffered from losing her young son. He believed that parents are not supposed to bury their children and something like this ought to be quite devastating. She lost her whole family and still, here she was. She survived. As he looked at her, he wanted nothing but to gather her into his arms and hold her close. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe. Instead, he let her be. She needed her rest.

Then, she opened her eyes slowly and found him staring.

"Rick? Is everything okay?", she whispered softly gradually raising her head up from her pillow a few locs of hair covered her face.

"Hey. Sh-shh. Everything's fine. I'm not going out tomorrow.", he said softly and gently moved a two locs aside.

"Yay. One more day with you.", Michonne said groggily and smiled slightly. Her eyes felt heavy.

"You sleep now.", Rick ended and leaned in and planted a light kiss on her forehead.

She looked at him and gave him another smile before closing her eyes again. For the first time in a long while, she fell asleep just as quickly as she had woken up.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

The next morning, the four sat at the table over large bowls of warm oatmeal porridge and mugs of hot chocolate.

"This is delicious. I've never had oatmeal that tasted this good before.", Carl complimented while giving his usual easy smile and heaped more of the creamy glop into his mouth.

"It is a wonder what you can do with dried milk powder and a few spices.", Michonne said while she fed Judith who seemed to be enjoying it too.

Rick had intended on feeding Judith but Michonne had insisted on doing it. He didn't want to bog her down with the responsibility of looking after the baby plus he wasn't sure how ready she was. She wanted to so he let her and by the looks of it, she was doing a good job of it as Judith cooed and giggled at her funny faces and readily ate from her.

"So, the plan is that you go to Hilltop and I stay here and keep an eye on everything.", Michonne began. She reiterated what they both discussed earlier while they both got ready for breakfast.

"While there, I will train the volunteers, proceed to Kingdom and train Ezekiel's. I'll take Sasha and Daryl with me.", Rick said.

"How long you think this'll take?", Michonne asked dreading the answer he was going to give.

"Two weeks, maybe three.", Rick replied.

"Three weeks.", Michonne sighed.

She didn't like being apart from him and he could see it in her eyes.

"Honey, I know. Being away from you all won't be easy. It's my plan so it is on me. It has to be done this way.", Rick said.

"Wish there was some way of knowing that you're okay. That you got in safe.", Michonne said giving Judith the last of the porridge from out of the bowl.

"Pity we don't have carrier pigeons.", Rick said.

"What about a raven?", Carl asked.

"Intelligent, strong flyers, can handle themselves in the wild. Yeah, a raven could probably be more reliable carrying messages than a pigeon. But, even if we had one, wouldn't we have to train it?", Michonne said wiping specks of porridge from Judith's mouth.

Busy with Judith, she didn't notice when Carl got up from the table and exit the dining area. She got up and proceeded to pick Judith up from her high chair.

"I'll send Jesus with a message.", Rick said.

"And put him at risk? Remember what happened to Andy the last time?", Michonne reminded patting Judith on her back as she stood before Rick and spoke with him.

The night of their friend's murder, Andy, from Hilltop had already been on his way to Alexandria with some produce when he was intercepted by Negan's men. He was dragged out of his vehicle and beaten. They took all of the food he was bringing. They sent him back to Hilltop with a message for Gregory that Negan says thanks for the food.

Carl returned and this time with an obvious bulge under his T-shirt. The moment Rick and Michonne noticed, they both stopped talking instantly and looked at him curiously. Then suddenly, a head popped up from under his shirt and settled right under his chin. It was a raven. Completely black. It had a black heavy beak and black eyes that stared back at them.

"You've got to be joking.", Michonne said looking at the bird.

Judith squealed and clapped her little hands together with glee. "Eeee!", she rang out excitedly.

Michonne looked at the toddler in awe wondering how she is not afraid of this large imposing looking bird.

"Meet Odin.", Carl announced.

"Carl, what is a bird doing under your clothes.?", Rick asked. He was just as surprised as Michonne.

"I found him in the woods months ago. His wing was broken so I took him to Denise and she wrapped it.", Carl said. He stroked the bird's head.

"Can he fly?", Michonne asked walking up to him with Judith in her arms.

Judith reached for the bird wanting to touch it and the bird didn't flinch or try to peck her. Still, Michonne calmly stepped back to keep the toddler from harm's reach. The bird didn't show any signs of aggression. He came out of hiding, climbed and mounted Carl's shoulder and ruffled his jet black feathers, it's plumage was remarkably shiny. He was a considerably good sized bird. Twice the size of a pigeon and sturdy looking. Standing tall and proud he gave a small caw and cocked his head from side to side while looking at Rick and Michonne with peculiar curiosity.

"Yeah. He can fly. His wing is all better now. Thanks to Denise.", Carl said.

His voice fell thinking about Denise. He missed her and was angry when he learned that Dwight, one of Negan's men had killed her.

"He seems tame. But, will he peck?", Michonne asked.

Her eyes did not leave the bird as she was enraptured by its majestic profile. She seemed particularly interested in the animal as well as the safety of Judith around this bird. She had seen a raven before but not up this close.

"He is extremely gentle. He even lets Judith touch him. Watch.", Carl began and moved in closer.

Rick and Michonne looked on with guarded expressions on their faces. The bird made an unusual soft puttering sound when Judith stroked his chest with her fingers. He playfully responded and lightly touched her hand with his beak and she didn't mind. His beak was almost the same length as her whole arm and just as thick and yet he didn't frighten her one bit. Smiling and at complete ease, it was obvious that she was used to the animal.

"That's amazing. He likes you Judith.", Rick said smiling at his daughter.

"How do you know it is a male?", Michonne asked and gingerly reached out and stoked the raven's wing.

The bird allowed her to touch him and seemed to like all the attention he was getting.

"Denise said so. She had one as a pet. She told me what kinds of food he eats and how to care for him while he was laid up.", Carl said.

Rick joined in and began touching the bird and was amazed by the softness of his dark feathers. A bond began to form and the bird now regarded the entire family as a part of his flock.

"Can he be trained?", Michonne asked. She made small circular strokes on the large black bird's cheek prompting him to close his eyes and slightly ruffle his feathers. He liked when his cheeks are stroked.

"Me and Enid take him out for walks all the time and he always finds his way back home. Maybe he can do the same from Hilltop.", Carl added.

 **~***000*ooo*000***~**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Zeejack.**_

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 5**

Odin quickly bonded to everyone and could identify them by their names. On command, he would fly and land on the shoulder of the person he was told to go to. He had no problem taking directives from his flock besides Carl.

All four were outside in their back yard. Forming a triangle, Carl stood at one end of the yard while balancing Judith on his right hip and Odin on his left arm. Rick and Michonne stood at two other ends.

"Find Rick.", Carl firmly said to the bird.

Odin did as told. He instantly took flight and flew to Rick who was several meters away.

"Find Michonne.", Rick told Odin and he flew to Michonne and landed on her shoulder.

Rick was impressed but he wanted to put Odin to the test.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

The bird was outfitted with a small black pouch that Michonne made. It fit snuggly to his chest and blended in with his black feathers. The pouch was sleek and light, enough to carry a short message. It was secured by straps that criss-crossed his shoulders securely fastened by tiny Velcro pads. He was not put off by the contraption he wore as he had learned to contend with something far bulkier and heavier such as a bandage for weeks. It helped that he was used to being handled. He remained calm when the pouch was put on him as well as when it was taken off.

Rick and Carl went for a long walk in the woods while Odin followed closely behind. He flew from tree to tree, sometimes hopping down on the ground and walking alongside them. Meanwhile Michonne stayed behind. She and Judith waited on their front porch with a walkie-talkie close by. Father and son walked briskly in silence for about seven miles before Carl broke the silence.

"Dad? Do you think this plan will work? Odin, I mean?", Carl asked.

"He seems quite diligent and follows us closely which is a good sign. I am banking on him passing this test because he may become our hope." , Rick said.

They walked for another three miles while keeping their eyes peeled for walkers and Saviors. Shuffling of feet and throaty gasps in the distance was all too familiar a sound. A few walkers approached, but, nothing the duo couldn't handle. Odin watched from above as they swiftly and silently dealt with the animated dead. A stab or chop to the head sufficed.

"Okay. Here is good.", Rick said and the two stopped in the middle of a road. A car was parked a few chains away. He sheathed his bloodied machete back into the leather holster strapped around his waist. Two dead walkers lay crumpled on the ground not far away. Odin flew down from a tree and landed on Carl's arm when Carl gave him the signal to approach.

Carl then promptly placed him on Rick's arm then took the walkie from out of his pocket.

"Michonne.", Carl said into the hand-held device as he held it up to his mouth.

"Hey Carl.", Michonne responded right away.

She was relieved to hear their voices.

"We're ten miles out and we're sending Odin to you. Right, now.", Carl said looking at his father, giving him a nod to send Odin on home.

"Find Michonne. Find Judith.", Rick told the bird looking into his dark eyes.

Odin didn't hesitate. He instantly flapped his wings and flew off. Within seconds he was a tiny speck in the sky. Taking note of the time, Rick and Carl made their way back home, but first, they checked out the car.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

As they drove back, a few miles left to go, Rick told Carl what Michonne had told him about Andre.

"I'm glad she has finally told you.", Carl said.

"You knew?", Rick asked sounding slightly surprised.

He was not completely surprised as he knew his son and Michonne had a special closeness. From the start, he noticed that they had become fast friends for which he was grateful for.

"She told me about Andre back when it was just the three of us on the road. After we lost the prison, Herschel. After...after those men. ", Carl began and paused.

Rick looked to his son. As he continued driving, it dawned on Rick how Michonne was able to bring his son back. After the Governor destroyed their home and killed Herschel, much had happened in a short span of time that he thought was too much on the young man. Judith, presumed dead, Herschel, murdered right in front of them, their home destroyed and everyone sent scattered. It was after Carl was almost raped, that the light in his eyes vanished. He noticed him keeping his distance and would only go to Michonne. It was after he saw her speaking to him, something was exchanged between them. At the time, he didn't know what it was, but, that was when the light in his son's eyes returned. His son had come back and it was all to her doing.

Then there was a clunking sound. The gas tank had run dry. The car came to a gradual stop. They left the car on the road and continued on foot. With only a mile to go, they decided to walk through the woods.

"I know you ...", Rick began.

There were certain things he and his son hadn't discussed before and he felt now was the time.

Then, there was a noise. The sound of dry leaves crunching and twigs snapping.

They quickly hid and crouched down behind a thick bush. They saw a familiar looking man walk up to a tree and unzip his pants. Blonde stringy hair, thin build, a large burn mark on the side of his face. A cross bow hung casually on his back. The same man they saw the night they first met Negan. The night they lost their friend. It was Dwight. The same Dwight that Daryl told them about who stole his cross bow and killed Denise's with it.

Rick looked to his right and saw Carl slowly take a hold of his gun and take aim. He became alarmed and knew he had to act fast. Quickly and calmly, before the teen could squeeze the trigger, he put his hand on his son's arm and looked him imploringly in the eye and shook his head from side to side, _no_. He knew how mad Carl was the day Denise was killed. He saw murder in his son's eyes and understood the anger. But, it was not the right time to kill. Not yet anyway. They couldn't risk compromising their plan. Carl realized what his father's eyes said to him. He obeyed and pulled back his arm but kept the gun ready. Rick had drawn his gun too. He thought it was likely that Dwight was not alone.

He was right. Another man appeared and walked up to his companion a few feet away from where Dwight stood. He was short and stocky and carried a large automatic rifle.

"Hey man. How much longer do we need to be out here. How much longer we need to patrol the roads?", beefy man said.

Meanwhile, a steady stream of piss trickled down the side of the tree bark.

"Today's the last day.", Dwight replied and zipped up his pants after he was through relieving himself.

"So, what now? Do we stay or do we go? Damn bugs eatin' me alive out here.", beefy man said swatting at bugs hovering in front of him.

His thick neck and pudgy face were dotted with red marks no doubt left behind by hungry mosquitos. Rick and Carl were unperturbed by bugs as they made sure to rub lemon grass all over themselves before they left home. The scent of lemon grass deterred insects.

"Let's go. These people now know they work for Negan. He's got 'em by the balls. ", Dwight sneered and they both turned and headed for the main road, hop on a bike and leave.

 **~***000*ooo*000***~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Zeejack.**_

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 6**

Fifteen minutes on the road and already Rick missed Michonne. The farther he drove away from home, the more he missed her. The night before, they made love. That slow, deliberate, sensual lovemaking still reverberated in his heart and in his loins. As he drove the old rust bucket down the road, he recalled every infinitesimal moment of that night. The feel of her body. The softness of her skin. The smell of her hair. The taste of her lips. The soft cries and moans she gave as she called his name over and over, again and again. Michonne stuffed one of her head bands in his pocket just before he left home. He was tempted to take it out and play with it, hold it over his face and sniff it. Oh how he missed her. But, with Daryl right next to him, he thought the better of it.

Sitting behind them was Sasha and Tobin on either side of the RV. Odin was in the room far back. Sasha got up and checked up on him and he was doing fine on his own. Perched on a bird stand that Tobin made for him, he spent a copious amount of time preening himself. He gave Sasha a quick up and down look when she stuck her head in and went back to his preening.

"That bird gave me a look.", Sasha said returning to her seat.

"He check you out?", Daryl asked turning around in his seat to face her.

"Yeah.", Sasha replied sounding perturbed.

"He did that to me too.", Daryl added.

"I think he is cool.", Tobin said laying on the long seat with his bad leg resting on a pillow.

"Heads up. We got company.", Sasha announced. Her voice fell.

Rick applied his brakes, the RV slowly came to a stop in the middle of the road. A gang of six armed men, stood a short distance away facing them.

"Shit. I thought you said they were done patrolling.", Daryl said to Rick while he kept his eyes forward, studying the men as they slowly approached.

"I did. That's what Dwight said.", Rick replied.

"Guess these ass-holes didn't get the memo.", Sasha said while Tobin looked on pensively.

A thick heavy-set man holding a rifle walked up to Daryl's side and said,

"Where y'all headin'?"

"Hilltop. We need a doctor.", Daryl replied.

Then there was a loud bang on the side. The side door flew open and a tall thin man with a heavy moustache and sloping forehead entered. He sneered and looked around pointing his automatic rifle at everyone. Slowly, all four occupants raised their hands up in the air.

"Rick. Right? We met before.", he said looking at Rick.

Rick didn't say anything. But, he did remember the man. He remembered him all too well. His name was Wade. Rick recalled hearing Negan call his name that night. He remembered the same sneering smile he gave and just about now, he wanted to smash his teeth down his throat.

"Y'all wanna step outside.", Wade ordered.

Everyone got out of the vehicle except Tobin who stayed put. Wade looked at him and didn't take into account him resting his leg on top a cushion. Another Savior with a gun let himself into the cabin and went about searching the cupboards, drawers and closet as he made his way to the back room.

"Dude. That means you too.", Wade said to Tobin.

"P..please. My..my leg's ...", Tobin began nervously, his face was covered in sweat.

Wade bent down and hiked the ragged cuff of Tobin's torn pant leg up. Tobin grimaced and winced.

"Holy shit. Yo. Sam. Come and look at this.", Wade said standing up with a wide-eyed expression on his face.

The bloodied rags wrapped around Tobin lower leg had a bone partially sticking out of it. Sam, the other Savior came out of the back section and stood next to Wade and checked out Tobin's leg. He screwed up his face when he saw the blood and bone then said,

"Cabin's clean."

With that, they both exited the RV and Sasha, Daryl, and, Rick were allowed back in. Daryl hopped into the driver's seat, Rick sat in the passenger's seat next to him. Sasha returned to where she sat before. Before they moved on, Wade said,

"Tell Doc Hanlon I said 'Hi'".

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

Relieved, the four could now breathe easily as they put some distance between themselves and the six Saviors. They were thankful that the guns and ammo they hid were not found. Some were well hidden behind the wood panels of the interior walls, under the seat that Tobin was sitting on and under the floor panels of the RV.

Rick got up and went to the back room. He was concerned about Odin. He was surprised that when the RV was being searched, the Saviors, Sam and Wade didn't encounter a large black bird.

"They bought the broke leg story. Nice job Tobin.", Sasha said giving him a high-five.

"Man. I can't wait to get rid of that old piece of walker bone.", Tobin said looking down at his leg.

He thought it was best he kept on the bandage and bone until they got to their destination. There was no telling that they would meet up another check point again.

"Just be glad Rick didn't actually break your leg to make it look real.", Daryl said as he continued driving.

Rick returned with Odin on his arm. He didn't hear the conversation and wondered why Tobin gave him a horrified look.

"I found him hiding under the sheets. Smart fella ain't he?", Rick said proudly and stroked the bird's cheek.

"Rick, Rick..ohhhhh Rick.", Odin suddenly rang out.

Much to everyone's surprise, the bird spoke. On top of which, he sounded exactly like Michonne. He mimicked the very words she said the night before when she and Rick made passionate love. Needless to say, Rick was more than surprised. He was embarrassed. His cheeks turned beet red.

"Michonne, hmm, baby.", Odin cried out again but this time in Rick's sultry voice.

"Holy smacks. He can talk.", Tobin said and began to laugh real loud. No one has ever heard Tobin laugh before and here he was laughing up a storm.

Sasha and Daryl couldn't help but laugh too. They laughed so hard that tears sprang from their eyes. Rick spent the remainder of the journey in the back room.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

Three hours later, the sun was high in the sky. After they had lunch, Carl and Judith went out on the porch and sat on the wicker rocking chair. As he held his sister on his lap, he handed her a sippy cup filled with warm chocolate milk. Michonne joined them afterwards carrying a bowl of raw meat cut into small pieces. She rested the bowl on the railing and leaned up her katana on the pole.

"Why isn't he back?", Carl asked out loud and looked at Michonne.

Standing only a few feet away from him, she could hear the concern in his voice and she began to wonder the very same thing. She wondered if the bird lost his way or he saw other ravens and joined their flock. She hated to think it but she wondered if Rick and others ran into difficulty. Were they taken? She didn't know. She looked at Carl then looked ahead over and beyond the walls. She closed her eyes for a short while and prayed. She prayed that Rick will come back home. She prayed that he, Daryl, Sasha and Tobin were okay. She prayed for Odin's swift return.

"He'll make it.", she said sounding positive.

For the next ten minutes, they waited and waited. Judith quietly took a swig from her cup. Then, something caught her eye. She cooed excitedly and pointed up at the sky. It was Odin. Black shiny wings spanned four feet wide. His feathers shone in the sun. So black he was, he appeared blue. He flew right up to them and landed on the railing next to where Michonne stood. He flapped his wings once more before he settled down.

Carl stood up with Judith in his arms and walked up to where Odin was perched. They all petted him, happy that he made it back home. He soaked up all the love and attention he was getting and emitted tiny clucking sounds of contentment. Michonne took Judith from Carl and allowed him to check Odin's tiny sachet. When he extracted a tiny piece of paper from out of it, their hearts swelled in excitement. Carl unfolded it and read the tiny inscriptions it bore.

"We're safe. R.", Carl read and he and Michonne gave a sigh of relief.

Michonne was beyond relieved. She wanted nothing but to see Rick run up those porch steps and gather them all up in his arms and hug them. She wanted nothing but to feel him, to taste him. She forced herself to stop thinking about their last moments together for she feared she would lose it. She had to keep it together for the kids.

"Well, Odin, sky god, you must be hungry.", Michonne said and presented him with the bowl of meat and placed it on the floor in front of them.

While they watched him hop to the floor and eat, they smiled down at him. Judith clapped her tiny hands together. Michonne looked at Carl and said,

"You did it. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. But he did most of the work. He deserves that bowl of meat.", Carl said referring to Odin.

"He's a remarkable bird.", Michonne said.

"He is. When I found him, I thought he wouldn't make it. He was so thin and frail. He felt small in my hands. Denise said if he didn't eat, he was going to die. After she wrapped his broken wing, she told me keep him warm and to try feeding him oatmeal. I took him home and did just that. I fed him every two hours, the whole night through. The moment he showed improvement, I gave him a bunch of other things. Apricots, berries, worms, meat.", Carl said.

"Where does he sleep?", Michonne asked out of curiosity.

"While he was mending, he slept in my room. Sometimes he'd fall asleep on my stomach while I read to him. Now, he sleeps outside. Probably in a tree somewhere. Sometimes he hangs around for a bit before he disappears for a long time again. He comes and goes as he pleases.", Carl said.

"Maybe whenever he away, he is looking for a mate.", Michonne said.

Carl picked up the empty bowl once Odin was through. The bird climbed up on Carl's arm. He looked as though he was going to stay for a while.

"Ravens can mimic sounds. I remember reading that they can talk as parrots do.", Michonne added.

"Denise said the same thing too. I've been trying to teach him to say 'hello' but so far nothing.", Carl said.

"Maybe he'll surprise us one day. I'm taking this young lady to Uncle Gabe before I start my next shift.", Michonne said smiling at Judith.

With Judith on one arm, she grabbed her katana and headed for the steps.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?", Michonne paused and asked when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I am going to fill the bathroom sink with water so that Odin can take a bath. And then we're gonna hang out together. Just us bro's.", Carl said.

"Well, see you bro's later.", Michonne said and chuckled and departed taking Judith with her.

Her heart felt lighter knowing that Rick was okay. But, above all, she missed him.

 **~***000*ooo*000***~**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Zeejack.**_

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 7**

Rick looked up at the starry skies. This was his first night away from home. Away from Carl and Judith. Away from Michonne. He could've accepted Jesus' invitation and taken one of the guest rooms in the great house. But, he declined. He felt closer to Michonne camping out in the trusty old rust bucket, and with good reason. As he lay on his back on the roof of the RV, fond memories came to fore. On a clear night like this, not too long ago, the stars had come out and shone like gems and the moon was full and seemed closer to the earth. They went for a stroll after the kids had gone to bed. They held hands and gazed into each other's eyes. Then, they kissed. Like crazy teenagers, drunk in love, frisky and spontaneous, they left the compound, walked up the road, climbed up the side of the RV that was parked not far away and made love on the roof.

Now, as he lay on his back looking up at the sky, he took out her headband from out of his pocket and held the soft colorful fabric above his face and looked at it. He imagined seeing her smiling down at him. The bashful way she would look off to one side and giggle. Her hair tumbling over her shoulders and over her face as she slowly rode him with the stars and moon set behind her. And him reaching up and pulling her face to his. The softness of her cheeks in his hands, the plump sweetness of her lips when they kissed. Alas, she wasn't there. Alas, he was alone. The RV was parked inside the compound and he felt safe sleeping out there. Now that the Hilltop guards had real guns with real bullets, guarding their gates with spares was a thing of the past.

The meeting was better than he'd expected. Ezekiel and a handful of his men happened to stop by Hilltop for a visit that day. All three leaders and their representatives from the three communities were together under one roof. Alexandria Safe Zone, Hilltop, and, Kingdom came together in the big meeting hall and even though he already knew that Ezekiel was more than ready to join the fight against Negan, he was glad to have finally met him. The meeting hall was full and as he spoke to the crowd, they all looked to him in apt silence.

The people from Hilltop and Kingdom had grown more confident about the war against the Saviors. They could set aside their spears for now, for they had guns, armor, bullets, and, grenades. For too long these communities has had to bend the knee to Negan. For too long this one man terrorized them and took what was theirs. For too long they have had to do without food, medicine, and, freedom to move about with ease and trade with other communities. They were tired of being oppressed, tired of being in constant fear. They were tired of being beaten and slain because the Saviors simply felt like it. At the end of his speech, the hall erupted with unified cries, "Death to Negan. Death to Saviors."

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

"Hey man. You alright?", Daryl queried when he climbed up the side of the RV to check on Rick.

He was halfway up the ladder and Rick could only see his face.

"Just taking in the stars.", Rick replied slowly sitting up and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Yeah. It's nice out. More Hilltop volunteers have signed up. More will be arriving from Kingdom too. So it's gonna be a big day tomorrow.", Daryl said referring to their first day of training.

"I'm ready. Are you?", Rick asked looking at him with his arms resting on his knees.

"You betcha.", Daryl replied.

"It's late. Gotta turn in. You should too. I need you sharp tomorrow.", Rick said.

"Yeah. That lumpy mattress is calling to me. Nice speech by the way.", Daryl said before he climbed back down the ladder.

"Thanks.", Rick replied.

He wondered how it is that Daryl didn't tease him about Odin's outburst. Maybe he was too tired to care. He actually found the whole incident quite funny. In fact, he began to wonder if animals had a sense of humor.

He slowly turned around and slung his legs over to the side. As his legs dangled freely, he looked ahead of him beyond the walls. The moon hung low and peeped just over the tops of the trees. He thought of Michonne and wondered what she was doing at that very moment. He hoped Odin made it back home.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

"Eeeee! Eeeee!", Michonne heard Judith's high pitched shrills from down the hall. She had just made it upstairs after checking the doors and windows and turned off the lights. She stood at the doorway of Carl's room and watched them play with Odin.

"Michonne. Come. Come watch this!", Carl said excitedly the moment he saw her appear.

He threw a ping-pong ball to the opposite end of the room over Odin's head. The bird's eyes never leaving the ball, hopped, skipped and ran over to where it landed and like a pro hockey player, used its beak to shuttle the ball back over to where Carl and Judith sat. Of course this thrilled them both, especially Judith for she squealed and laughed with glee.

Michonne thought the bird's antics was a delight to watch too and watched him go at it for a couple more turns. Who would have thought that a raven would bring so much joy to the home. As she watched the three of them play, she couldn't help but regard Odin as a member of the family.

It was getting late and it was time to turn in. There was much to do the following day. She was in charge of the community until Rick returned. With or without him, she had to plan for the possiblity of an attack from Negan or from anyone else. But first, proper rest was needed for clearer minds the next day.

"Okay kids. Its bed time. Odin. That goes for you too young man.", Michonne said and interestingly enough, the bird understood.

He promptly flew up onto Carl's desk, mounted the perch atop it then turned his head right around and tucked his beak between his shoulder blades. Carl put Judith in her crib and she readily put her head to her pillow. He then hopped into his own bed before turning off the light.

The moon shone brightly and the room was filled in its light. Michonne walked up to the windows and closed the curtains tight.

"G'night Michonne.", Carl said as she made her way out.

"Good night Carl. Good night Judith. Good night Odin. Sweet dreams.", Michonne said smiling and left for her room.

As she lay on her side and gazed at Rick's empty side of the bed, she sighed. Her heart felt heavy not having him next to her. She missed his voice and reassuring smiles. She missed the feel of his cool curls between her fingers. She missed the feel of his warm hard body and the taste of his fruity lips. She reached over and grabbed his pillow and pressed it to her face and inhaled deeply taking in whatever remnants of his scent there was. Before she closed her eyes, she hugged the pillow tightly to her chest and said,

"Good night my prince. Come back to me my love. Come home safely."

 **~***000*ooo*000***~**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Zeejack.**_

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 8**

"Sh-shhhh. There, there sweetheart. One more week. Just one more to go and then Daddy's home.", Michonne said to Judith while she paced back and forth, rocking and gently swaying the young toddler in her arms as she tried to reassure the crying child that her daddy will be home soon.

Carl and Michonne could tell that Judith missed her father. For someone that young, she noticed he hadn't been home for a while and now began to wonder if he was ever going to come back at all. That evening, so full of worry, it had gotten to a point where she hardly touched her food and refused to go to bed. In the still of the night, Michonne took her out for a walk with the hopes that fresh air would calm her down and help her to go to sleep. It didn't. She had to cut their walk short as Judith continued to wail on and on relentlessly. Rather than wake the whole community up, she headed back home.

"I've never seen her this upset before.", Carl said when he met them at the bottom of the porch steps.

"She has never been away from her dad this long and it is frustrating not being able to tell us.", Michonne said stroking Judith's back.

"I tried playing tin can telephone with her and that didn't work. I wish Odin was here to lift her spirits. He always does.", Carl said scratching his head wondering what else he could do to make his sister stop crying.

It had been two weeks since Rick left home and since then, Odin made numerous trips between Hilltop and Alexandria Safe Zone. When he was at home he'd spend quality time with his human family before taking off on his own, sometimes disappearing for a day or two. Odin was his own master. Coming and going as he pleased. Over the months, he had grown to be larger and faster than the average raven.

Perhaps his sheer size and speed helped him to survive attacks from predators of both land and air. Falcons, hawks and even eagles kept their distance for they have seen him challenge other birds of prey, and win. He had become a reliable messenger bird shuttling messages between the two communities. Judith was not easily convinced by reassuring messages from her father or by the promises Carl and Michonne gave. More than anything, she wanted Rick home.

Carl and Michonne climbed the porch steps together and when they reached the landing, she sat down on the rocking chair and placed Judith on her lap. Then, she rocked them both and unknowingly found herself humming a familar tune. A tune to a song that she thought she had long forgotten. Within seconds, Judith put her head on Michonne's chest and her sobs began to subside.

"Don't stop. It's working.", Carl said smiling and ran into the house only to reappear moments later with Judith's favorite sippy cup filled with chocolate milk He handed it to her and she took it from him and put it to her lips. While Michonne hummed, she supped.

"Where is the North Star?", Carl asked his sister softly as he knelt down beside them.

She pointed up at the sky while she listened to Michonne's soothing hums. Then finally, she yawned and closed her eyes. As she slept, Michonne continued to hum softly the tune to a song that once lulled Andre to sleep. She gently kissed the top of Judith's golden crown and held her close.

Carl looked up and couldn't help notice Michonne's face. Although her eyes were closed, she had a small yet calm smile upon her face. It was clear to him that with Judith sleeping in her arms, she was at peace.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

Late at night, as everyone slept, the house became eerily still. It was warm so Michonne left the windows open. As she slept soundly on her back with a book resting on her stomach, she sighed softly. She was dreaming.

In her dream, she was in a garden filled with beautiful flowers everywhere. The sun was brilliant and the sky was blue. The grass was the greenest shade of green she had ever seen. The vivid display of a multitude of colors gladdened her heart. Under a large shady tree, she lay on a carpet of cool grass, her head rested on Rick's lap while his legs were set out straight before him. His back leaned up against the tree's large trunk. He smiled down at her and placed a red hibiscus flower in her hair to the side above her ear. She reached up and combed her fingers through his hair and looked into his eyes. She thought how handsome he was. She could hear Carl and Judith playing in the background. Their laughter brought her comfort and it brought her joy. There was a general air of happiness about them. They were in a world where there was no sense of impending doom. No walkers. No death.

At the very same moment, at Hilltop, on a futon mattress set on the roof of the RV, Rick too was in a deep sleep. He too was dreaming. He dreamt that he, Michonne, Carl and Judith were all relaxing at a beach. Clear blue sky above with no clouds in sight. Fine white sand all around. Calm, clear, blue water lapped at the ends of the coastline. No one else but them was around. Just the four of them on a long stretch of beach. Off to one side were the kids. Carl was putting some finishing touches to the sand castle he built. His sister looked on with interest. Meanwhile, Michonne, was stretched out on a yellow beach towel. She lay on her back with a book in hand, the other behind her head. Rick also lay on his back right next to her. They were all in beach attire relaxing under large canvas umbrellas. He flipped onto his stomach and shimmied closer towards her. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Are you happy?", Rick asked when he broke their kiss.

"Yes. I am. Are you?", Michonne asked.

"Because you are, then, yes. I am happy.", Rick ended.

 **~***000*ooo*000***~**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Inspired by and dedicated to Zeejack._**

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 9**

The following morning, Michonne, Carl and Judith were seated at the table having their breakfast. There was a knock on the front door. Michonne hearing the direness behind the knocks, took out her gun out of her holster and looked at Carl. She got up and walked over to the door and opened it. It was Francine.

"Negan's men are here.", Francine reported with a concerned look upon her face. She and Sam were on guard duty.

"This is getting ridiculous. They already came last week." Michonne said.

Carl could tell something was wrong and decided to find out more. He got up and walked towards Michonne.

"What's wrong?", Carl asked when he met Michonne at the door. Judith was left at the table still secured in her high chair. .

"It's Negan's men. I'll go find out what it is they want. Meanwhile, take your sister to Father Gabe's and stay there. Go through the back door. I don't want neither of you to be seen by them.", Michonne instructed with a degree of urgency before leaving the house with Francine.

"How many are they?", Michonne asked Francine as they walked down her front porch steps.

"Five.", Francine replied.

"Alert the others to be on guard. We can't take any chances.", Michonne told Francine for she felt something was amiss.

As she neared the gate, there was a white van parked in front and all five men were already standing outside of it. They were armed. The designated leader had the biggest gun. He was average height, long black hair, wore a black scarf on his head and had on a green army vest. He glared at Michonne and right away she felt uneasy.

"Remember me?", ringleader asked Michonne.

Michonne remained silent and only looked right back at him.

"That night, when Negan smashed your friend's head in, I saw you. Hmm. Hmm.", ringleader continued and grinned and dipped his eyes to her chest.

Unphased, she continued to look at him in the eye. She didn't like the look or sound of him.

"Let us in.", he demanded. His small grey eyes studying her.

"Where is Wade? Who are you?", Michonne asked bluntly.

Wade, Negan's right hand man was always the one who headed a team when they did their usual monthly pick ups. There were times when he would come a week early but never this early. Michonne found this to be strange.

"Buck.", Buck said curtly.

"What do you want, Buck?", Michonne asked.

A small group of residents with guns began to gather and stood a ways from the gate.

"Negan sent us to collect what belongs to us.", Buck said clicking his tongue and slowly raked his eyes over Michonne's body.

"Wade already took what he came for a week ago. Come back next month.", Michonne said standing her ground.

"Honey. We is here an' we is gonna git what we came for. Or, we can do it the hard way. Your choice.", Buck threatened.

He opened up his vest to reveal three grenades. The other four men had grenades as well. With that, Michonne had no choice but to let them in. All five entered with their automatic rifles in their hands. They casually walked in, at first keeping close to each other.

"Get everyone out here where I can see 'em.", Buck barked at the other four men.

The four fanned out and proceeded to visit every door. The ones who were already outside were relieved of their guns and made to stand in a line in the middle of the road. Little by little, more came out and joined the rest with guns pointed at their heads. The women were zip-tied by the wrist and the men were made to kneel on the ground.

Michonne held her gun at Buck's head and two of his men stuck their automatic rifles in her face. Buck took her gun away from her and handed it to one of his men.

"What is it you want from us?", Michonne asked with his gun in her face.

"Fresh meat. Startin' with you.", Buck replied and grabbed her by her hair at the back of her head and pushed her up her porch steps and into her house.

Once he got in, he took off his vest with his grenades and left it at the door. While he ushered her straight upstairs, she was glad Carl and Judith were with Father Gabe. Father Gabe knew to keep them hidden in the rectory of the church and to never leave their side, no matter what. She knew exactly what Buck wanted to do to her. But, she remained calm.

When they got to the master bedroom, she snapped her head back and hit him on the nose. This move caused his grasp to slacken slightly. Though he'd lost grip of some of her hair, one loc still remained twirled tightly around his fingers. She lunged for her samurai that was leaned up against the night table. She was determined at all cost to get a hold of her sword. So, she yanked her head forward with all her might. It proved a painful act on her part for that loc of hair she sacrificed, came out by the roots. Alas, her actions were futile for he took the butt of his rifle and slammed it into the center of her back between her shoulder blades causing her to stagger forward and fall to the ground. She thought she had it, but she'd lost her hold of the sword as it too fell on its side to the floor.

He bent down and again, pulled her up by her hair before she could reach for the sword. He kicked it aside. He forced her to kneel next to the bed and pushed her forward and pinned her face onto the mattress. He placed his rifle on the floor behind him and pulled out his hunting knife and kneeled down behind her and placed its sharp blade at the side of her face. He nicked her skin and a trickle of blood dripped down her cheek.

"If you wanna live, don't struggle, my beauty.", he said in her ear.

She could feel his hot humid breath on her skin. She winced in pain when he grabbed her by her wrists and held her arms tightly behind her. He took his knife and put its blade facing upward between the center of her back and the pant waist. He then made an incision, cutting the fabric along its center, half-way down the buttocks then pulled her torn jeans down to her knees. He cut her panties off too. He covered her upper body with his, putting nearly all of his weight on her. Then, he undid the front of his pants. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear,

"Now I'm gonna have you any which way I want."

 _Caw!_

A loud cry filled the air.

Startled, Buck looked up and saw a large black figure come at him. He had no time to react. He didn't realize until too late what it was. It was Odin. Chest out and wings set wide, the majestic bird flew and landed on Buck's head, danced upon it and turned around. He dug his sharp claws into his scalp. He then leaned forward, using considerable force, he hammered his head down and hard while he aimed for the eyes. In two quick strikes, he plucked Buck's left eyeball out of the socket and left the man to scream and writhe haplessly on the floor. While he grabbed at his bloody face, Michonne quickly moved aside picked up her samurai from off the floor and held the tip of her sword at Buck's chest.

"Go to Father Gabe's. Find Carl.", she told Odin and without hesitation, he flew out the room and through the window.

He knew the lay out of the entire community and understood perfectly well where to go.

Just as she was about to plunge the sword deep into Buck's chest, Wade appeared at her doorway.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

Michonne changed her jeans and met Wade and Negan outside. Negan had brought his own set of men with him. Instead of her people being tied up and kneeling, it was Buck's men who were now kneeling in a straight line on the asphalt. In the center of the line up was Buck with one eye missing and the left side of his face caked in his own dried up blood.

"Explain.", Negan demanded of Buck and looked down at him.

"We..we came for some more supplies.", Buck replied.

"Supplies? This rapist wanted to take our women but not before taking a sample of me.", Michonne cried out and pointed at Buck with disgust.

She was upset and everyone could tell. Bleeding from her cheek, her back throbbed and her scalp burned. She wanted to kill Buck. Negan looked at her and smiled.

"Y'all must be wondering what brought us here. One of ours overheard this cunt's plans. I told Negan, and, here we are.", Wade announced to the crowd.

"Get this fuck wad to stand.", Negan ordered one of his men and as he said this, his smile disappeared.

A thick-set man marched up to Buck and yanked him up on his feet and made him stand before Negan.

"Every Savior knows the first rule. What is the first rule?", Negan asked.

Buck muttered something under his breath that no one could make out.

"Sorry. I didn't get that. Speak up.", Negan said.

"We don't rape.", Buck repeated only this time, louder than before.

"Correctamundo.", Negan said smiling.

In a flash, Negan slashed Buck's neck wide open. No one had expected this. They didn't even see him reach for his knife. When his face became splattered with Buck's blood, he wasn't put off by it. He calmly walked away and headed for the gate. All his men followed suit. In silence, Michonne and the rest of the community watched them depart and Wade bading them 'goodbye' with a simple wave of a hand and a wide grin on his face. Buck's body was left behind, continued to bleed out. Michonne jammed her knife through his skull before he could turn. An eyeball fell next to the body. Odin circled above.

 **~***000*ooo*000***~**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Zeejack.**_

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 10**

Michonne stood under the shower thinking about what had transpired earlier that day. She has been in fights before with men tougher than Buck. The injuries she sustained that morning, paled in comparison to those from past fights. The one against the Governor of Woodbury came to mind. She remembered his big fists raining down on her with brutal force. She remembered him sailing her head through a glass tank with zombie heads in it, their jaws snapping inches away from her face. It was a long hard fight. A few cracked ribs, bruises and lacerations later, she walked away a champion and him one eye less. Michonne one, Governor zero.

Even though Buck was now dead, she felt uneasy, unfinished, unclean. She lathered and scrubbed. She scrubbed and lathered. As the water washed the suds off her skin, she watched the fine bubbles swirl down the drain then told herself she must walk out of that bathroom and leave all memories of Buck behind.

She detested not being in control. Being held down, feeling his hands palm her skin, his hot breath on her neck. She loathed the way he spoke to her mockingly, the way he undressed her with his eyes and ultimately cutting her clothes off. All of this added to the sickening feeling of vulnerablity and helplessness. She was seething with hatred. The one person she knew who could relate was Carl.

He was once in the very same position as her of being attacked, mocked, pawed and almost raped. She was there when it happened. Those recollections meshed with her own made her question what could've happened had she been raped. She questioned what could've happened to the kids had they remained in the house. The thought of Rick returning and finding them all broken, empty, and perhaps, dead. The very thought alone propelled her out of the shower and straight for the toilet. Bending forward, she retched and heaved and left everything, fear, disgust, anger and all the hatred she had in her in the bowl.

 _Knock knock!_

"Michonne? Are you okay", Carl asked out of concern while standing on the other side of the door.

He knitted his brows when he heard her vomiting. He knew perfectly well what she was going through and the effect it was having on her. He wished his father was here to make her feel better. She needed him.

"I'm okay. I'll be there in a second. Okay?", she replied trying to sound upbeat then flushed the toilet.

"Okay. Take your time.", Carl replied.

She rose up, as she always does. Stood up straight, filled with resolve and fight. Walked up to the sink and washed her face and brushed her teeth before she threw on her clothes. She joined Carl, Judith and Odin in the master bedroom thereafter. She smiled seeing them all at once. Not broken, not empty. But alive, together, and, still standing.

Carl carefully placed his little sister down on the carpeted floor and Odin hopped off his shoulder down before her and began his little dance like a court jester eliciting claps and squeals from the toddler. The moment Judith saw Michonne, she held her arms up to her silently begged to be picked up.

As much as she wanted to lift her up and hold her, her aches and pains reminded her otherwise. Instead, she sat down next to her and allowed her to crawl onto her lap. Physical contact for them both brought reassurance and great comfort.

"Dad needs to know what happened. He needs to know what that man did to you.", Carl insisted.

He was visibly upset. He felt somewhat reponsible. He felt he should've returned to the house after taking Judith to Father Gabe. He felt that in his father's absence, he was the man of the house and should've protected Michonne.

"Carl. Listen to me. It is over. There is nothing Rick can do about it now. What he is doing is important. He needs to complete his task at Hilltop.", Michonne said.

"But you need him. We all need him. One way or the other, he will find out and when he does, he's going to say why we didn't let him know. Let me do this. It is the least I can do... for you.", Carl said.

He took out Odin's carrier gear from out of his jeans pocket and stooped down in front of him. When Odin saw it in Carl's hands, he faced him and stood waiting to be outfitted with it.

"I should've been here to protect you.", Carl said sounding regretful as he looked up at her.

"But you were. If it were not for you, this bird wouldn't have been in our lives. You nursed him to health, gave him back his wings, earned his trust, trained him well. Because of you, he has kept us and your father connected. Because of you, he saved me. Because of you we are still here.", Michonne began.

"Had you and Judith been here, that man would've toyed with you and done terrible things to you both. So please. Don't feel in any way reponsible for what happened to me today.", Michonne ended.

"I want Dad here, with us.", Carl said.

"And he will be. Soon.", Michonne said softly and smiled.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

The hours wore on. Carl sat at his desk in his room and looked at Odin perched proudly on the wooden stand on the desk in front of him. He thought about what Michonne said to him earlier. What she said about Odin in particular, was true. The raven was not only his own person, he was an extension of each and every member of the family. They were all connected. Together, they were one. Together they were strong.

He rose from his seat and allowed Odin to hop onto his arm and mount his shoulder. He sat on the window sill and gazed out at the setting sun. The bird joined him in watching the sky's pale blue tones lose its battle against shades of orange as the sun slowly dipped behind the hills in the far distance. He scratched Odin's cheek and under his bill. The bird responded giving low puttering and clicking sounds. He looked at the bird one more time and said,

"Find Rick."

 **~***000*ooo*000***~**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Zeejack.**_

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 11**

By the time Odin left home, Rick was well on his way there. He felt it was time to be with his family and so decided to cut his training short by one week. Daryl and Sasha remained behind to continue their work and train new volunteers. Rick was pleased at the turnout they had been getting. As it turned out, a new set of volunteers came from another community that had recently joined the pact against Negan. Word had reached this community about a man who had arms and men. A man who believed in uniting communities and making them free of oppression, free of tyranny. A man who was willing to stand up to Negan.

While Rick was away, he constantly worried about how things were back home. At least the messages he'd been receiving from his family had given him some relief. Being away for two weeks was too long and he couldn't wait to see them again. He missed his children. He missed Michonne.

As Rick and Tobin raced home on the long stretch of road, the sun made its slow decent in the west. To Rick's left were open fields and he could see the unobstructed view of the sky take on light and dark shades of orange with streaks of red. Then, a familiar figure came into frame. Odin. Jet black and impressive in size, he flew by the RV in the opposite direction to which Rick drove. Rick saw the lone dark figure in his side rare view mirror and made a complete stop in the middle of the road. He knew it was Odin. He hopped out of the RV and left it to idle and watched Odin make a U-turn and make a bee-line for him. He held out his arm just in time for him to land on it squarely.

He took Odin inside.

Odin had an unusual nervous energy about him. He cawed repeatedly and quite loudly. Rick had never seen him behave like this before.

"He's pretty riled up.", Tobin noted.

"Yeah. Something's not right.", Rick agreed.

"Ayeee! My eye!", Odin mimicked Buck.

The guys looked at each other with surprised expressions, wondering what it could all mean.

"Check his pouch.", Tobin suggested.

Rick removed the note that Odin carried. It read: 'Dad. Come home.'

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

"How long?", Enid asked.

"It takes about four hours to get to Hilltop so I suppose any moment now.", Carl said smiling.

They were sitting on the roof of his house. At the height they were, they could see all around the compound and the environs beyond the walls, including all the roads leading up to their community gates. It was dark now. Night had fallen and unlike the night before, the air was cool, light and crisp. They spoke for a while as they kept their eyes peeled for any signs of Rick.

"So glad none of us died today.", Enid said referring to the invasion earlier on.

"Things could've gone pretty badly if Negan and Wade didn't turn up.", Carl said.

"There is no telling what could've happened if they didn't come. Some of the women were saying that if they were taken, those men would've hid them someplace, used them until they got bored of them and then kill them.", Enid said while she peered through the night binoculars.

"I don't know what I'd do if you were taken.", Carl said looking down at his feet.

They sat for a while in silence deep in thought. They were grateful to be alive. Grateful to be together.

"Good thing Odin came in time to save Michonne.", Carl said with relief.

"Bruh. I wish I saw him pluck that nasty guy's eye out. Sounds like you have a warrior raven on your hands yo. You should be a proud papa.", Enid said smiling.

"Yeah, I am. Imagine if we had a flock of them.", Carl said perking up and laughing at Enid's sense of humor.

"Now that would be awesome. Thank goodness for that secret hideout, right?", Enid said.

"Yeah. Dad and Tobin built that secret room under the rectory for all the kids to go to in case something like what we had this morning.", Carl said.

"That was smart. You know, you're a lot like your dad.", Enid said. She took the binoculars away from her face and looked at him.

"Thanks. I want to be like him. Brave, smart and someday a leader too.", Carl said.

"You're already brave. And smart.", Enid said smiling.

"Thanks. You too.", Carl said smiling back at her.

Michonne was asleep. Not long before that, after she read Judith a bedtime story and watched her fall asleep in her crib, she lay down in a tub of warm water and Epsom salts. Half an hour later, she was completely relaxed, and promptly went to bed. Carl was happy that Michonne was resting. She deserved it. He was also thankful that Judith had gotten back into her regular sleep routine. Carl made a mental note to get more salts on their next supply run for it did wonders.

"Carl!", Enid said when she saw a flicker of light in the distance.

It was the RV's headlights piercing the night's darkness. With that, Carl and Enid went back inside and quickly and quietly ran down the flight of stairs and exited the house.

"See you tomorrow?", Enid asked as she began her trek home.

"Tomorrow then.", Carl replied giving her a backward glance before heading for the gate where he met his father.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

Rick removed his gun and gun belt from about his waist and gingerly set it on his chest of drawers. He turned around and walked up to the side of their bed where Michonne was laying. She was sleeping quietly. He glanced at the baby video monitor next to her on her night table. He slowly got down and sat lotus style on the carpet. A white cotton sheet was loosely draped over her waist and legs as she lay on her stomach. Her arms were tucked under the pillow and her head that was resting upon it was turned to one side. Her face was pointed in his direction. In the dark he sat silently looking on. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. It angered him knowing a man had his hands on her. It angered him not being there for her when she needed him most.

Before that, he and Carl had a long talk about what had happened that morning. When he saw the blood stains on the asphalt, he asked about it and Carl had no choice but to explain everything. He told Rick about the five men pretending to be sent by Negan to collect more and once they got in, started rounding up the women. He told him about the ring leader, Buck. How he attacked, forced Michonne into their house and attempted to rape her and how Odin saved her. He told him about Negan and Wade showing up and killing Buck because he violated their 'no raping' rule.

Rick felt rage and guilt. He blamed himself for being away from his family for too long. He was mad at the man who touched his Michonne.

Michonne began to stir. She seemed to be dreaming. Rick rose up on his knees wondering if she was going to wake up or settle back down on her own.

"Nnn..no. No!", she yelled out and opened her eyes.

Heart racing, breathing heavily, she saw Rick looking back at her. He immediately got up and sat on the bed right next to her and collected her into his arms.

"Rick?", Michonne said looking up at him after she calmed down.

"Hey.", Rick replied looking down at her and continued to cradle her in his arms.

She slowly reached up and touched his face and ran her fingers through his curls.

"You're home.", she said smiling.

Then, they kissed.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

"I...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.", Rick whispered against her mouth and slightly pulled away.

"Sh-shhh.", Michonne hushed and pulled his face back in line to her wanting mouth.

As they kissed, their kisses deepened. Neither of them didn't ever want to stop.

He wanted to ask her if she was sure about this, if she was ready. But all he could see was pure raw desire in her eyes. She wanted him and he wanted her.

Michonne, not taking her eyes off of him, removed her tank top and panties and threw them aside not caring where they landed. Completely naked, she played with her tits and watched Rick get rid of his clothes too. It excited him seeing her pinch her nipples and tug at them. He licked his lips and pumped his cock in his hands. It turned her on to see him rock hard and ready to go. They embraced and kissed moaning into each other's mouths. Michonne spread her legs apart and she felt her folds unfurl then pulled him on top of her and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She was eager for him to enter her and he knew this. And he did just that.

While they kissed, he penetrated her moist vagina in one deft move all the way to his balls. She mewed with gladdened relief, to at long last feel him deep inside her once again. She tore away from his lips and pressed her cheek against his and said into his ear,

"I missed you so much."

 **~***000*ooo*000***~**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Severlybabykryptonite and Zeejack.**_

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 12**

In the final week of training, Sasha and Daryl sent favorable updates of their progress from Hilltop to Rick and Michonne via Odin. Without any hitches, Eugene and his team continued to manufacture bullets at the secret bullet making factory. Rick stepped up the frequency of meetings with the community and Michonne oversaw hand-to-hand combat and endurance training for everyone. The confidence level slowly grew with each passing day. So far, everything seemed to be going as planned. All but one.

To win this fight, they both agreed that finding out where their enemy was hiding was key.

Carl and Enid set out early that morning to resume their little project. A project they had given themselves months ago in which they would search houses close by. A year ago, those very same houses were already cleared of food. This time, they were being cleared of comics. Meticulously, they moved from one house to the next until the fourth house on Baker's street was their next target.

Before Carl headed out, he overheard Rick and Michonne talking. He heard them say that everything was pretty much in place to launch their attack on Negan except they didn't know where his base was. No one knew where Negan lived. No one at Hilltop or Kingdom had a clue of where the Saviors' camp was located. The only option they could think of was to send a small team to track Wade when he came for supplies. But, Michonne thought it was too risky reminding his father of what happened when Daryl tried to do the same. Carl couldn't agree with her more that there had to be a better way.

"You know we could get in trouble for being out here.", Enid said looking around the modest bungalow after they'd made a quick sweep of the rooms for any walkers.

"I know.", Carl replied and sheathed his hunting knife when they were satisfied the house was safe.

Since the attack, he was told to stay home and not to leave the premises. He knew Michonne would lecture him if she found out. Since then, he'd grown more and more restless and decided that keeping busy was the only way to stay distracted. He wanted nothing more than to end Negan and his murdering ways. He never forgot the pain and sadness that he and his men brought to those he loved. He believed it was a matter of time before Negan would bring greater pain. He knew something needed to be done.

The first bedroom they checked had a desktop computer and a gaming laptop. Carl took the laptop and its power cord and stuffed them into his knapsack thinking the laptop should come to some good use. Enid searched the closet and found a drone sitting in a large cardboard box on top of a medley of circuit boards. She held it up and looked at it. When she noticed one of the propellers was missing she tossed it right back into the box.

Something about the drone caught Carl's eye.

"Hold up. Hand that to me for a sec Enid.", Carl instructed.

Enid fished it out of the box again and handed it to him. He looked it over and just as he thought, it had a camera on it. Then, a light bulb went on in his head.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

It was 11:00 am when Michonne's shift was over. She had been on watch duty at the south end wall since 6:00 am and hadn't taken any breaks. She was looking forward to going home and grabbing a bite to eat, relax for a bit before heading back out and help Maggie and Glenn with the vegetable patch. Rick went on a supply run and she didn't know when he would return. She didn't like being apart from him but trusted that he would be careful. She knew that Carl was with Enid and the last thing she told him before he left was to make sure to be back home by noon. She planned on fixing something for him to eat in time for when he came home. Meanwhile, Judith spent the day at Father Gabe's.

Walking with her katana and semi-automatic rifle slung over her shoulders, she thought about Rick, how tender he was when he made love to her all night long. How she wanted to feel his hard body against her naked form again. To taste his cock and his lips and run her fingers through his curly mane. She smiled to herself as she neared home thinking of him. Just as she was about to ascend her porch steps, a white van pulled up alongside her. It was Glenn and Rick returning from their supply run.

"Hey.", Rick said when their eyes met. He leaned out of the window and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey baby. How'd it go?", Michonne asked sweetly when they stopped kissing and he lightly touched her cheek with his fingers.

She smiled for him and waved at Glenn who sat behind the wheel watching them display their affection for one another. She didn't expect them to be back so soon but was happy her love was home. Safe and sound.

"Pretty good. We got boxes of salt mackerel we found in a storage facility about twenty miles east.", Rick reported with a smile.

The way he smiled made her heart skip a beat. She wondered when will she ever stop feeling like a giddy love sick teen whenever he smiled at her like that.

"How many?", Michonne asked trying hard to conceal her blushes.

"Enough to fill the entire van. We're going back for the rest tomorrow.", Rick replied as he deliberately raked his eyes all over her body.

"Rick, I got this.", Glenn said meaning that he will take over and put the mackerel away.

He saw the looks the two were trading and figured that they needed some alone time together. So he smiled and gave him a reassuring wink. With that, Rick hopped out of the van taking a box of mackerel with him and climbed the porch steps with Michonne while Glenn drove the van to the supply house.

The moment they got inside and closed the door behind them, Michonne kissed Rick solidly on the lips. He dropped the box of mackerel to the floor and wrapped his arms about her and kissed her right back. Without wasting any time, she proceeded to unbutton his shirt and unbuckle his gun belt. They kissed hotly some more moaning into each other's mouths. She snatched herself out of his grasp and ran ahead of him straight to her old room which was on the ground floor just past the kitchen. He ran after her and caught up to her and grabbed her from behind. She squealed and laughed and they kissed again.

Standing before the bed, they removed their weapons and dropped them to the floor with a dull thud. Then, they began to help each other out of their clothes.

"I was thinking of you all day.", Rick said pulling her tank top over her head.

"Yeah? I was thinking about you too.", Michonne said taking off her jeans.

"Wanna hear something funny?", Rick said out of the blue while he removed his watch from his wrist and placed it on the night table.

"Is it short?", Michonne asked rhetorically. She knew that whenever Rick had something to say, he was not going to rest until he got it off his chest.

"Okay. Tell me, but make it quick.", Michonne said finally conceding.

"Odin can talk.", Rick announced.

"You're kidding.", Michonne said with a surprised look on her face while standing in just her undies with her arms bent and hands set on her waist.

"Yep. As clear as a bell.", Rick said taking off his shirt and proceeded to undo his pants.

Then, he laughed to himself. Michonne looked at him quizzically and wondered what was going through his mind.

"So what did he say?", Michonne asked while taking off her bra and panties.

"On our way to Hilltop, in front of Sasha, Daryl and Tobin, he said "Ohhh Michonne... Ohhh Rick". He sounded just like us when we were making love. It was amazing and embarrassing.", Rick said chuckling and took off his boxer briefs.

Completely naked, Michonne stood next to the bed and watched him stroke his already stiff cock in his hands. She licked her lips and sat down and beckoned him to approach. He walked up to her and stood between her legs, his cock pointing vehemently in her face, throbbed excitedly at its base. She held his cock in her warm hands and caressed it and kissed the length of it. Looking up at him she said,

"I guess we better start keeping the curtains shut then." and took him into her mouth. He sucked in the air sharply upon feeling the warm moist sensation of her delightful mouth and tongue on his penis. She licked and sucked the mushroom tip of his dick and held onto his butt cheeks and squeezed them gently.

He threw back his head and allowed her to suck him and lick him and play with his balls. Her hands moved to his hips, back, hips again and then his stomach. Her soft caresses sent him on fire.

She stopped sucking him and stroked his cock while they looked into each other's eyes. He went down on his knees and knelt down on the rug beneath him. The bed was at the perfect height for what he wanted to do next. He then dipped his face between her legs and licked the folds of her moist vagina. He moaned when he tasted her juices. She gasped upon feeling his cool tongue and lips on her heat. She placed her feet on his shoulders and while he sucked and lapped her pussy, she rocked herself back onto the bed.

Placing one hand on his head, she gyrated on him making circular motions on his mouth while he lapped her into a writhing mess. Then, she came on his lips, mewing as she rode the orgasmic waves. The orgasms were so powerful, she thought she was going to go blind. Or, maybe she did, momentarily, as everything went foggy at first then slowly came back into focus. Breathing heavily, she looked down between her thighs and smiled with him and sighed,

"Thank you."

He rose up and slid his cock into her cum dripping vagina all the way to the hilt and all in one go. She gasped as her body adjusted to accommodate him. All of him. He moved in and out of her like a piston. At first slow then fast then agonizingly slow again. She coated him with her thick creamy juices along the way. He pulled out then leaned down again and licked her pussy then dived right back in again. He repeated this process at least five times. She found it exhilarating and maddening at the same time. The feel of his tongue then his dick and then his tongue and so on sent her wild.

"Oh Rick. Oh god oh god oh god!", she sang.

They changed position. He climbed up on the bed and entered her from behind. He held onto her hips and thrust his dick deep inside, slamming into her round buttocks as he piston in and out of her moist vagina while she was on all fours. He loved the view from where he was. She had a perfect hour-glass shape. Her round hips and flared shoulders met at a slender waist. He ran his hands along her smooth back and leaned forward. He grabbed her soft warm globes in both hands and groped them enjoying the feel of them. He tweaked her nipples between his fingers tugging and pulling at them as though he was milking her. She gave a hmm sound and grounded her hips on him taking him in deeper into her core.

He let go of her and straightened his back while he fucked her hard and fast at a fantastic pace. She reached up with both her hands and held onto the headboard while thrusting her hips and matched each and every stroke he made. He watched his cock slide in and out and the walls of her pink pussy clench around him. Her warm creamy juices ebbed and flowed and covered his penis and his balls. He moaned and whimpered. Sweat covering his face, ran down and stung his eyes.

"Oh baby oh baby oh baby.", he moaned.

He pulled out, his cock hard and slick in her cum bounced at the stem. She positioned herself on her back and he held onto her thighs and re-entered her in one deft move. She lifted her legs up and planted the heels of her feet onto his buttocks urging him along as he moved in and out with tremendous speed. Her heart raced and felt as though it was ready to burst. He kissed her neck, shoulder and neck again.

Then he kissed her soft delicious lips. He sucked on them then moved down to her chest then sucked on her nipples, one after the other. She loved when he licked and sucked her now sensitive and swollen titties. She moaned and arched her back bringing them up closer into his needy warm mouth. He opened his mouth wide and pulled in her breast and sucked on it like a hungry baby. This made her squirm beneath him and caused her inner walls to tighten even more around his cock like a glove. He whimpered louder in her ear,

"Hmmm ohhhh hmmm yeahhhh."

Then, in two quick pumps, he exploded deep inside of her, his warm cum ran out of her vagina when he pulled out. She was left feeling warm and creamy and satisfied.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

After they got dressed, they kissed while slowly walking themselves to the kitchen. When Rick noted the time on his watch, he said,

"Carl should be back by now."

Just then, Carl came walking in through the door.

"Guys! You need to see this!", Carl said excitedly when he saw Rick and Michonne in the kitchen.

He walked up to them and handed the camera to his father and placed the laptop on the counter before them. It was fully charged and ready and so was the camera. Carl opened up the laptop and showed them images of what he recorded moments before he arrived. He described what he planned on doing with the camera and Odin. They listened to him intently as he went on to suggest that when Wade and his men came on their next visit, Odin could follow them with the camera to where they live, record everything and come back.

It didn't take Rick and Michonne long to be convinced that Carl's plan could work after watching a clip of a bird eye's view of their community. Carl showed how he had modified Odin's pouch to accomodate the camera before testing it out. Rick inspected the camera and looked at the footage and was amazed at how clear everything was. As smart as Odin was, he didn't doubt for a second that he would follow Wade to Negan's base.

"Carl. This is brilliant. How many hours can it record?", Michonne asked.

"More than enough. Eight hours max.", Carl replied.

"This is our answer. Thanks son.", Rick said and smiled proudly at him.

 **~***000*ooo*000***~**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Severlybabykryptonite and Zeejack.**_

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 13**

Rick raced up the stairs, walked up to the room, stood outside and watched Michonne do her floor exercises. It was mid afternoon and Odin was perched on the window sill looking at Michonne too. For a while, Rick watched Michonne in silence. Rick smiled broadly taking in her graceful moves and athletic form as she did her one-arm push ups and sit ups. Carl came out of his room with a comic in his hand. He saw Rick standing quietly at the doorway and went up and stood beside him. Rick acknowledged his presence and playfully ruffled his long hair and went back to gazing at Michonne. Carl smiled at his father admiring his love for just to see his father this happy made him happy too. The mischievious side then came out when he yelled,

"Hey Dad!" and trotted off to his room pleased with himself that he just outed his father.

Michonne and Odin turned when they heard Carl's voice and saw Rick standing by himself at the doorway.

"How long have you been watching?", Michonne asked giving Rick a small smile. She looked up at him as she was seated on the carpet with her legs out straight before her.

"A while. I love watching you.", Rick confessed.

Michonne smiled bashfully and waved him over to join her. In two quick strides, he walked up to where she was, got down on his knees and lay down flat on his back and placed his head on her lap. Right away, she gently raked her slender fingers through his curls and he closed his eyes enjoying her calming touches. She smiled down at him, watched him and studied his handsome face. In the past, she stole glances of him, worrying about him, wondering if he was okay, and, wondering what his next steps were going to be. Now, she didn't have to hide.

She lowered her head and kissed him softly on the lips. He responded with a smile and kissed her right back tasting her. He moaned a little and reached up and held the back of her head. They kissed for a spell savoring each other's mouths. When they pulled away, Rick looked up into her eyes and stroked her hair and cheek and said,

"You are so beautiful."

She blushed and smiled again. Then he said,

"I love you. Very much."

"I love you too. Very much.", Michonne replied.

"So, how did your meeting with Father Gabe go?", Michonne asked.

"He said...he said that some people are having second thoughts about going into battle.", Rick said. There was something else at the back of his mind that he was thinking about and before she could pick up on it, he quickly mentioned that he didn't feel he was reaching everyone in the community even though he was having a lot of meetings with them updating them on the planned attack on the Saviors.

"That's understandable.", Michonne said.

"Oh. How so?", Rick asked not taking his eyes off of her. She leaned back a bit and placed her weight on her arms when she placed her hands on the floor behind her.

"Well, they have never been in a battle before. We have. We have been out there roughing it for nearly as long as they have been kept protected by these walls. We have had to fight when trouble came to our door steps, not once but twice when Governor stormed our prison and again at Terminus. They have never had to fight. Not like we have.", Michonne said.

"Let's call a meeting and invite the other community leaders to join.", Rick said looking up at Michonne. He gesticulated with his right hand as he spoke.

"We could use that time to show what Odin will film.", Michonne added.

"Using stills of Negan's property, we could properly plan our attack as well.", Rick ended.

"Yes.", Michonne said and nodded in approval.

She went back to massaging his head. Both actions made them relax even more while they quietly enjoyed each other's company. After a short pause, Michonne said, while continuing to slowly comb her fingers through his mane,

"Carl did good. He came up with an ingenious idea to locate and get visuals of Negan's hideout. You should be proud of your son.", Michonne said.

"Our. Our son.", Rick said while looking straight at her. He looked directly into her eyes. The look he gave her held her and got her undivided attention as he said this.

"Yes. Our son.", Michonne agreed softly and tears came to her eyes. Rick reached up and gently thumbed her tears away.

Happiness was not the only word to describe her feeling when Rick made this claim. She felt beside herself even though she instinctively and naturally fell into that role a long time ago. For him to make that declaration, it made her feel right.

She thought back to when she first made a connection with Carl over a year ago when she helped him get a family portrait out of a bar so that Judith would know what her mother looked like. A certain respect was forged when she risked a room full of walkers just to retrieve this picture that was dear to him. Since then, much has happened, and they have been through a lot. Besides becoming fast friends, a special bond grew between them, so strong that both lived for each other's survival. And in time, a strong bond was created between her and Judith too. Michonne has never given it a label before but she has been more than a mother to those children and Rick knew this.

Rick looked at Odin from where he was and said,

"Carl really did good with this guy. He protected you."

"Yes. He did.", Michonne replied.

She called Odin to join them and he hopped onto the floor and walked up to where they were. He climbed up on Rick's stomach and allowed the two to shower him with affection. While Rick stroked his proud chest, Michonne scratched his cheeks and the top of his head. He closed his eyes, fluffed up his black shiny feathers and made low crooping sounds. This made Michonne and Rick giggle and smile.

"Big day is coming up big guy. Big day is coming.", Rick said to Odin in reference to the bird's next big mission.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

That night, after the kids were sound asleep, Michonne and Rick made love.

Silently she offered her breasts to him. At first, he kissed them tenderly, one after the other. Then he covered the apex of one and suctioned it partly into his hungry mouth engaging his tongue, slurping upon the sweet of her nipples. She rocked her head back, her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly opened. She looked beautiful, alluring, wanting.

As they sat at the edge of the bed, her legs hanging over the side, she parted them allowing him access to her wet vagina. While he sucked on her breasts, licking and tugging them with his mouth, he massaged her folds before inserting his middle finger inside. Warm, moist, inviting and smooth. She licked her lips and pushed out her chest wanting him to keep on sucking. He licked the rubbery tips of her nipples then sucked them with greater enthusiasm than before while he stroked the inner walls of her vagina with his finger. She responded with mews and gasps. She loved when he played with her breasts. He felt her cumming on his hand signifying she was ready to be entered.

He immediately mounted her. She gasped when he filled her up with his cock. He rode her hard and wild, holding her legs wide apart and he thrust in and out and made circular motions with his hips. She coated him in her liquid heat. He pulled out and saw how his dick was slick. He growled as he re-entered her. This time he entered her from behind while they lay on their sides. He held onto her breasts and tweaked her nipples and she was delighted in the sensations she got from it. He knew she loved this position for his hands could do a bit more roaming.

She wiggled her hips and backed onto him meeting every thrust he made. He groped and squeezed her swollen titties and pulled at her nipples with one hand. With the other hand, he rubbed the exterior of her pussy lips while his cock piston in and out of her wet vagina. He nuzzled and kissed her neck and shoulder and inhaled the scent of her skin. She reached up with one hand and threaded her fingers through his curls at the back of his head.

Her inner walls clenched around him.

"Oh god!", he cried and then his body instinctively went into overdrive.

With great speed and gusto, he pounded her pussy while he lifted her leg up making her open up for him a little bit wider. She turned her head to him and they kissed on the lips. He sucked her lips and her tongue. She mewed and moaned. Then they climaxed.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

The following week, Wade and a handful of Saviors came for their share of supplies and left. They did not suspecting a thing when Odin was deployed armed with a fully charged camera. He soared high above them as he trailed their vehicle west.

Two hours passed and Rick stood on his roof waiting pensively.

"He'll be back.", Michonne said assuredly standing next to him.

"I just hope he keeps well enough out of sight. I fear someone will see him and shoot him down as target practice.", Rick said and sat down on the slopping roof. Michonne joined and sat down next to him.

"I think he is smart enough not to get too close. I saw Carl showing him the camera and explaining its function to him. Oddly enough, that bird listened and watched with so much attention that sometimes I forget he is not a human being.", Michonne said.

"He is a remarkable bird. You only have to show him how it's done once and he gets it.", Rick said and slung his arm around Michonne's shoulder.

"Yes. Remarkable he is.", Michonne said with a sigh. She weaved her fingers in his and smiled at him.

His heart grew on seeing her radiant smile. He pulled her in close and planted a kiss on her forehead. Just then, Carl came up and joined them with a bowl of treats in one hand, his laptop in the other. The moment he sat down next to his father, Rick dipped his hand into the bowl and began to help himself some cut up fruits, nuts, ham and cheese. Carl moved the bowl away from him and laughed and said,

"Hey! That's Odin's!"

"Oh.", Rick replied and took his hand back like a dejected child.

Looking on, Michonne shook her head and giggled and thought how comical and adorable he was.

Then, two dark figures came into focus. Chest out, wings extended, Odin flapped and landed directly in front of Carl. A second figure flew past them, circled and landed on a limb of a tree across from their house. Everyone was surprised to see that Odin had brought a friend. A white chested raven. Sleeker in body and smaller in size than Odin. They were not certain but could only guess that because of its size, it was a female. She was just as beautiful and striking as Odin. She was cautious of the new surroundings and of these strange people and at first kept her distance. She watched from afar Odin being showered with love and attention by Michonne and Rick and handled by Carl who went about removing his gear and camera with ease. Observing how relaxed and calm Odin was, she began to realize they were not a threat and so started to relax as well.

Carl quickly removed the memory card from the camera and inserted it into the laptop and began to download the file. Meanwhile, Michonne gave Odin his bowl of treats but he wouldn't eat until his friend joined him. So, he called to her and she flew over and stood next to him. She looked at Michonne and Rick, cocking her head to and fro.

Michonne took some of the treats in her hand and offered it to the two birds. Right away, Odin ate from her and it didn't take that long for his friend to follow suit. She smiled when the new raven took food from her as it ment she had gained her trust.

"How is it going?", Michonne asked Carl. She placed the bowl in front of the birds and let them be.

Rick was peering at the screen over Carl's shoulder waiting until the file was complete downloading.

"It's ready.", Carl said and opened the file.

They all watched the footage and it was spectacular. The images were sharp and clear.

"That is a darn good camera you got there Carl.", Rick said watching aerial view of Wade's vehicle travel the road all the way to its destination.

"It's not bad at all.", Carl replied.

"Not to mention the photographer. He did an excellent job too.", Michonne added referring to Odin's workmanship.

After they were through watching the clip, they were satified with what Odin had brought back. From it, they could see Negan's base and that it was a factory. The route was easy to follow and Rick estimated the base to be around fifty miles north west of them. Not only did Odin capture the way to Negan's lair, he captured the entire lay out of the factory giving a clear visual of all the entrances and exits. This was important. This will come in great use.

Rick was pleased that Carl pulled this off.

 **~***000*ooo*000***~**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Inspired by and dedicated to Severlybabykryptonite and Zeejack.**_

 **Never Will I Let Go – Part 14**

"I wish I could do more.. for her.", Rick said.

"I know. I know you do.", Glenn said sitting behind the wheel of the truck .

"She deserves so much more and this is all I can give her.", Rick said sitting the passenger seat holding something small in his hand.

Rick and Glenn had gone back to the storage facility to collect the remainder of the loot. They were sitting in the vehicle talking after loading the truck with cases of salt mackerel.

"I love her. So much. With all my heart.", Rick said smiling to himself and twirling a ring between his fingers.

Glenn looked at the ring in Rick's hand and liked how the sapphire caught the light. The diamonds around its periphery were arranged in such a way that the precious stones looked like a flower. It was a pretty ring. Not too austentacious. To Rick, it was just like Michonne. Neat and beautiful. Glenn thought Rick made a wise choice at the jewlery store before they came to the storage facility. Above all, he was happy that Rick was going to ask Michonne for her hand in marriage.

He remembered how thrilled he and Maggie were when they first found out that they were a couple. He would never forget that night when they saw a stranger steal into the Grimes house and he, Maggie, Daryl and Abraham got there with their guns drawn. That was when they saw them rushing out from the bedroom upstairs together. Rick without his shirt on and Michonne with her hair deshevelled and nervously fixing her blouse while Carl looked on, looked just as surprised as they were.

Then later on as the group travelled to Hilltop with Rick driving and Michonne sitting next to him, Rick held her hand. He thought that was a beautiful moment. That after so long, fighting together, surviving together, being together, that finally they found each other. He was surprised it hadn't happened sooner as they were always so right for each other. But, he was glad it happened. He was happy for his friend that he was going to make it official.

"What's the one thing that stands out about Michonne?", Glenn asked.

"Our friendship. The bond we have is nothing like what I had with Lori. I am closer to her than I have ever been to the mother of my own kids. She is everything to me."

Glenn smiled and gave his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go. We don't want Michonne waiting.", Glenn ended and started up the truck.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

Later that afternoon, once Rick got home, he went straight to Father Gabe's. Then after that, he went home. He ran up the stairs smiling to find his love reading a children's book to Judith. They were both in their bed. Judith was sitting in Michonne's lap, her back resting on her chest. She sat lotus style in the middle of the bed with book in hand open in front of his daughter. Carl was in the room too. He was quietly reading a comic at the foot of the bed while laying on his side on the carpet. They looked up at him standing at the doorway when they heard the thumping sound of his feet approaching.

He walked up to the side of the bed and knelt down. He took Michonne's hand in his and looked at her.

She had never seen him look at her that way before. Carl knew perfectly well what was going to happen next for he had a talk with his father earlier on. The young teen rose up on his knees and turned right around and leaned on the bed with his elbows resting on the bed. He started to smile from ear to ear. He couldn't help himself. Judith looked on in silence wondering what was happening. Michonne caught on quickly and laughed out of sheer joy when she saw Rick take out a ring from out of his pocket. Her face lit up and she smiled broadly. She giggled and allowed Rick to talk.

"Michonne, will you marry me?"

Without hesitation, she nodded and said,

"Yes Rick. I will marry you."

"Yay!", Judith instantly cried out and clapped her little hands together.

Everyone in the room laughed as they were surprised and pleased at the little girl's response. They began to wonder if though so young she understood what was going on.

Michonne held up her arms and reached up to Rick as he leaned in. Then they kissed. After they broke apart, she held out her left hand to him so that he could slip the ring on her finger and it was a perfect fit. She looked at it at how well balanced, neat, and beautiful it looked on her slender fingers.

Carl got up and climbed into the bed with them and demanded a family group hug.

"Okay. Let's go.", Rick said after they hugged.

"Oh, we're doing this now?", Michonne asked surprised.

Judith crawled out of her lap and went to her brother. He squelched off the bed and picked her up.

"Yep. Father Gabe is meeting us at the church.", Carl said smiling with Judith in his arms while she held her little the story book in her little pudgy hands.

"I got us a matching pair of wedding bands.", Rick informed and produced said wedding bands.

"Oh they are beautiful Mr. Grimes.", Michonne commented when she saw them. Ordinarily she would have tears in her eyes but she was too happy for that.

Rick smiled away pleased with himself at how well he'd thought this through.

"Well, we can't have the man waiting now can we?", Michonne added and enthusiastically swung her legs off the edge of the bed and began to get up.

Rick helped her to her feet and pulled her to him and gave her a warm hug. Wrapping their arms around each other, they kissed and rubbed noses.

"Guys! Marriage now, honeymoon later.", Carl quipped when he saw them gazing into each other's eyes and tried to hurry them along.

Linking her arm with his, they followed Carl and Judith out the room.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

In a quiet and informal ceremony, with Carl, Judith, Glenn and Maggie plus two ravens looking on, Rick and Michonne stood before Father Gabe at the altar while he read a few short passages from the bible. They held hands and gazed into each other's eyes. Fr. Gabe blessed their wedding rings, then, pronounced them as husband and wife.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

It was late and all was quiet. The kids spent the night by the Rhees so that the newly weds could be alone. The moon was full and bright and the two stood before the window looking out, enjoying the view. Their naked bodies became shrouded in the silvery light that streamed in. Rick held Michonne from behind and she rested the back of her head where his shoulder and neck met. She smoothed her hands over his strong arms that enveloped her. Her bosoms warmed the underside of his arms and his chest did the same to her back. Her buttocks were nestled perfectly where his contented manhood was. She loved the warmth coming off of him as he her. He inhaled her hair and kissed her neck and shoulder. Caressing her skin gently with his lips, she closed her eyes and giggled softly when he did this. Their wedding bands and her engagement ring gleamed in the moonlight.

They stood silently for a spell recollecting their lovemaking sessions before that. The slow determined way he moved in and out of her and the soft moans she gave as she called his name over and over and again and again. Each time they climaxed, he flooded her with his cum repeatedly throughout the night. She wore a diaphragm, thanks to Doc Hanlon on their first trip to Hilltop.

"This. This is heaven.", Rick said resting his chin on her shoulder and looked out the window.

With her, as they were, he felt complete.

"It is. It so is.", Michonne sighed smiling to herself with her eyes still closed and completely at ease.

Their windows faced the west wall and the night air floated right in. Crisp and cool and pleasant. They could almost taste it. Together they inhaled savoring the quiet, savoring each other.

Odin and his friend flew up to the window, perched on the window sill and peered in. Their presence brought an instant smile to their faces.

"Ah. The king and queen have arrived.", Rick remarked and stood next to Michonne as they both looked on with interest.

The new raven watched Rick intently, not taking her eyes off him. For some reason, she seemed quite taken by him and Michonne noticed this.

"I think she likes you.", Michonne whispered.

"Really?", Rick asked a bit surprised.

"Yes. Offer her your arm and see if she will come to you.", Michonne suggested.

He did just that. He slowly bent down and offered his arm to the raven. She cocked her head from side to side at first then gingerly placed one foot then the other and climbed up and stood firmly on his arm. He immediately gasped feeling the weight of the raven on his arm. He was thrilled that she came to him. Odin looked on and seemed to be ok with it. Michonne also bent down, gave him her arm and straightaway climbed on. She stood up straight and faced Rick who was busy watching his new friend while smiling away.

"How about you give her a name.", Michonne suggested.

Rick paused, looked at the raven and began to think. She was now relaxed and sure of herself and it showed in her posture. Chest out, she stood straight and proud. In the silvery light, she looked mysterious and resplendent.

"Athena.", Rick said with certainty.

"Athena.", Michonne repeated softly.

"Athena, the goddess of wisdom.", Rick began looking at the raven.

"The goddess of courage.", Michonne added.

"Fierce and brave in battle, the goddess of war.", Rick ended.

"Yes.", Michonne agreed looking at the bird.

"Just like you.", Rick said looking into Michonne's eyes.

Michonne looked at him, her eyes searching his.

"At the prison, the first time I saw you take on ten walkers all at once, took my breath away. The way you moved and swung your sword. You slayed them with such precision and grace as though you were dancing. That was when the name Athena came to me. You are my Athena. Beautiful, brave and wise.", Rick said and reached up and cupped her cheek with his free hand.

Michonne was that and more. She had been his constant right through from the start. He could not have asked for a better wife. She was his equal. She was his friend. His everything.

Touched by what he said, Michonne could only smile for words left her. She covered his hand that was on her cheek with hers and held it while she turned her face and kissed his palm. He brought her back. He was her friend. He was her lover. And now, he was her husband.

"I love you, Michonne.", Rick said staring into her eyes.

"I love you too.", Michonne replied softly.

Quietly, the pair stood next to each other holding hands. Each with a bird on their arm, they stood looking out the window at the moon that seemingly to smile down upon them. Then, just like that, without warning, the birds flew off together over the wall and above the woods. Their black silhouettes disappearing into the night's darkness.

They made love again for there was no telling what the next day would bring them.

 **~~0*ooo*0~~**

All but a few guarding the community gates were gathered in the church. A meeting, called by Rick, was already in full swing. Seated in the front row in the center pew were Michonne and Carl. To the right and left of them were Father Gabe, Glenn and Maggie. Everyone else were scattered about were either listening or saying something.

"Those men who entered our homes and tied up our women deserved to die. I had a clear shot, but...I couldn't do it. Not while they were carrying grenades.", Eric said sounding apologetic.

He was filled with guilt and regret not being able to do something to stop Buck and his men. At least Rick could safely say that he was one of the few who was ready to fight.

"Oh Eric. There was nothing we could do. They threatened to bomb our homes and burn us in them if we didn't obey them.", Stephanie said to Eric when she turned around and looked at him.

"Don't get disheartened. We are stockpiling ammo and our cache of guns have grown. More communities have joined us and they are ready to fight. And we know where Negan live.", Rick began.

People turned and looked at each other when they heard that Negan's main base was known.

"We are closer to launching an attack on the Saviors. This is not the time to give up. We have a good chance of winning. Until then, to better those chances, we must continue to let Negan think we are weak and defenceless. We will conduct our daily business as usual. Go on supply runs, hand over half of everything we find. We will continue to play along. At least, for now.", Rick continued as he stood in front of the altar.

"And what if they come back again and try to do what they did the last time?", Olivia asked.

Then when Rick was about to say more,

"Those men... they came and tied us up! Look what they did to Michonne!", Cindy remarked.

She was one of the women who was rounded up.

"The same thing that almost happened to Michonne, could've happened to us. To us and our kids!", Marguerite quickly inserted.

Rick and Michonne saw the fear and disbelief in their faces. Rick looked at Michonne and knew that she was not pleased by this. They were beginning to see how hard it was convincing them that they need to do this together for it to work. Rick was hoping that the other community leaders would turn up and show face. At least in that way the people would be convinced. Not seeing evidence of a united front put doubt in their minds.

"A lot of things could've happened. But, it didn't. We are still here. I understand your anger right now. I want nothing more than to bring back that man, that man who... I would do anything to bring him back and kill him all over again if I could.", Rick said, faltering a bit.

Michonne could see it pained Rick for not being around the day of the attack. She saw the anguish on the women's faces of how concerned they were for their children and their homes. She felt she had to say something.

Not missing a beat, Michonne stood straight up and turned to face the others. She looked directly at each and every person, and said,

"You are angry. You are filled with rage. Good. Use it in our fight against Negan and the Saviors. You have been trained. You are ready. I am."

Everyone saw the fire in Michonne's eyes. That even though she had been beaten, she was not broken. She stood strong and prepared. They were touched that she believed in them and that she was not going down without putting up a fight. They looked at each other and some nodded in agreement.

"This is our home.", Maggie stood up and said to everyone.

"This is our freedom.", Father Gabe said raising to his feet.

"We fight.", Michonne said.

"We win.", Rick ended.

"Yes! And we shall!", Ezekiel's voice boomed from the back of the church surprising everyone inside. They turned around and looked at him. The way he carried himself and the way he spoke with such confidence and conviction instilled respect and raise their confidence level more. Now, they were convinced. Three leaders of three communities, Ezekiel, Gregory and Nathaniel had arrived with a selected few of their own respective men.

Rick marched right down the center aisle and greeted the three community leaders. He smiled broadly with them glad that they were able to make it. They received his invite thanks to Odin who travelled back with Daryl and Sasha who were also standing at the back of the church. The moment he locked eyes with Carl, he leapt off Daryl's arm and flew to him. The crowd gasped when he flew above their heads. Some instinctively ducked out of his way. After he settled on Carl's shoulder, he made his low crooping sound of contentment glad to be back home.

People from the four communities mingled with each other and spoke of their determination to win their fight against Negan. When the meeting was over Rick invited the three other leaders to his house to go into depth their plan of action. On the large fifty-inch TV in the living room, Carl showed everyone the footage that Odin captured of Negan's hide out. They were surprised and impressed to see the aerial view of the factory as plain as day. With great clarity, they could see the number of people guarding the entrances and exits.

"How did you do this?", Ezekiel asked Rick referring to the footage he was watching.

"My son Carl. It was his idea. With Odin's help, they made it all possible.", Rick replied filled with pride for his son and for Odin.

"You trained that bird to do all of that?", Nathaniel asked almost in disbelief with a wide-eye expression on his face and pointing at the screen.

"Yes.", Carl replied.

"Animals can be man's greatest ally.", Ezekiel said looking at Nathaniel.

"This is excellent work young man.", Ezekiel praised and smiled with Carl.

"Thank you.", Carl replied.

After they all settled back down, Rick resumed discussing what they all needed to do next. He referred to stills of the factory and explained how and where they would strike. He suggested how many of their volunteers would be needed in each of three phases of attack. They all liked the plan and went home with photos of Negan's factory that Carl printed.

 **~~xx*ooxXxoo*xx~~**


End file.
